Savoir Interdit
by HebiToNeko
Summary: Sebastian et Anders se haïssent depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et n'hésitent pas à la faire savoir. Mais franchir un pas supplémentaire dans cette haine n'exclut peut être pas une réconciliation. AndersxSebastian (MHawkexFenris en fond d'histoire)
1. Chapter 1

L'auberge du Pendu. Un des pires endroits de Kirkwall, certainement.

Exultant de saleté, de violence, de perversion, empestant l'alcool et la sueur, chose qui devait être l'ingrédient principal des boissons servies dans ce dépotoir humain, d'ailleurs. Il y avait de la poussière dans tous les coins, un certain nombre de traces douteuses sur les murs, et une faune locale hargneuse dont l'intelligence ne dépassait pas celle d'un Genlock.

Ce lieu n'était décidément pas l'endroit de prédilection de Sebastian. Pour quelqu'un qui passait la majeure partie de son temps à la Chantrie, il fallait remercier les capacités de persuasion de Hawke pour le voir au Pendu.

Il était tout de même simple d'y passer du bon temps, Hawke savait s'entourer de compagnons agréables. Le prince s'était lié d'amitié avec Fenris, qui avait découvert en lui un havre paisible, et l'archer l'avait en quelques sortes pris sous son aile, voulant le voir revivre, lui donner de l'espoir pour le futur bien qu'il savait pertinemment que Hawke s'en était également chargé, mais d'une manière bien différente sur laquelle le chantriste choisissait de ne pas faire de commentaire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de désapprouver une telle relation, c'était après tout contraire au dessein du Créateur.

Il évitait en général les autres amis de Hawke, mais avait tout de même une certaine affection pour Merrill, bien que sa magie du sang soit extrêmement dérangeante, et un grand respect pour Aveline, dont la force physique, et de caractère étaient assez remarquables. Et dans ce groupe, il y en avait un en particulier, un que le prince ne pouvait que détester.

Le regard perçant de Sebastian se tourna vers le mage assis à l'autre bout de la table.

Mal rasé, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et maladroitement attachés, et ses yeux sombres…c'est bien ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui. Ces iris qui criaient les idéaux d'Anders, déversant une haine totale envers les templiers, le cercle, et la chantrie, étaient blasphématoires de par leur seule existence.

S'il était vrai que le prince exilé ne s'entendait pas à merveilles avec le reste du groupe, il su toujours comprendre leur présence aux côtés de Garrett Hawke. Le mage renégat en revanche, non.

Cet homme refusait le Créateur, refusait la chantrie, et ne connaissait que des idées arrêtées au possible, incapable d'imaginer un seul instant être en tors, et était un danger permanent pour tous ceux à sa proximité à cause de l'abomination qu'il était.

Il avait déjà prouvé avoir du mal à contrôler cet esprit de justice et continuait cependant à clamer la justesse de ses idéaux.

Quelle arrogance

Rien que de le voir rire à une autre blague douteuse de Varric, insouciant, comme s'il pouvait se permettre de s'amuser le dégoutait. Il ne méritait que l'apaisement, mais par amitié pour Hawke, l'archer ne s'était jamais permis de faire cette remarque, simplement de le mettre en garde à plusieurs reprises, ce que le guerrier avait tôt fait d'ignorer, apparemment.

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas perdre sa soirée à observer un homme qu'il haïssait tant, il se retourna vers Fenris, continuant leur conversation, et ratant ainsi le regard tout aussi haineux d'Anders qui lui était adressé.

L'ancien garde des ombres, s'étant senti observé, n'avait en rien manqué cette accusation silencieuse. Il savait bien ce que Sebastian pensait de lui, et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il le détestait tout autant.

Cela l'écoeurait de le voir, paradant dans son armure blanche immaculée, cheveux nettement rabattus vers l'arrière, port altier, et citant le cantique de la lumière à tout bout de champ. Mais ce qui le rendait plus malade encore, c'était que cet homme, qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, prince, puis protégé par la chantrie, se permettait de condamner les mages, sans même connaître l'oppression. Pour le mage, le massacre de toute la famille de l'archer n'arrivait pas à la cheville du drame que vivaient ses comparses, la mort était omniprésente, la clinique de l'apostat en était la preuve. Et où était la miséricorde du Créateur, que Sebastian défendait si ardemment, quand il voyait le nombre de miséreux qui venaient frapper à sa porte, parfois même mourir sur sa table d'opération. Il était comme tous les autres dirigeants qui ne voyaient en la présence des mages que de vulgaires animaux cherchant à être matés.

Quelle arrogance

Il faisait partie de ceux à qui Anders aurait volontiers envoyer se faire apaiser, histoire de leur faire comprendre et ressentir la peur constante des mages d'être privés de leur volonté, simplement car ils étaient nés différents des autres.

« Arrêtez de le transpercer de votre regard comme ça, Blondie » dit Varric, interrompant les pensées du mage « Dites-vous que vous feriez du mal à un beluga fraichement pomponné »

Cette phrase ne put laisser Anders sans réaction, et il éclata de rire à cette comparaison, imaginant le prince transformé en baleine. Le nain savait tirer les gens de leur mauvaise humeur, il fallait le lui accorder.

Un autre homme n'avait pas manqué l'échange meurtrier de regards, et quand il vit l'autre Féreldien se tenir les côtes tant il riait, il laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper. Hawke aimait avoir tous ses compagnons à la même table, il était après tout attaché à chacun d'eux, pour des raisons différentes, mais il savait également que cela signifiait courir le risque d'avoir un bain de sang.

S'il était vrai que Fenris et Anders avaient cessé de se disputer violement à la moindre occasion depuis que Hawke s'était rapproché de l'elfe, ce dernier avait même cessé de désigner Anders par le terme « mage » pour utiliser son prénom à la place, il n'en allait pas de même pour Sebastian et le guérisseur, qui faisaient preuve d'une animosité assez incroyable dès qu'ils échangeaient ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de voir Sebastian s'énerver. D'habitude très calme et souriant, la simple présence d'Anders est bien ce qui le mettait le plus rapidement dans une colère noire.

Mais ce soir, ils ne s'étaient contentés que de simples regards haineux, heureusement. Le patron de l'auberge n'aurait pas à les virer de l'établissement cette fois-ci.

Jusqu'à l'aube, le groupe joua aux cartes, bu, ri, sans incident meurtrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Dommage que Kirkwall ne soit pas une ville d'artiste, nombre d'entre eux passeraient leur temps à la côte escarpée à en peindre le paysage pittoresque. Les falaises, les navires échoués, les cadavres…ces derniers ne faisaient pas tant partie du décor que la preuve que Hawke et ses compagnons étaient passés par là. C'en était à se demander ce qui se passait dans l'inconscient collectif pour que tant de monde les attaque sans comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient que finir en tas de chair sanguinolents.

Mais la présence du guerrier maintenant reconnu dans toute la ville, n'était pas pour une promenade de santé ou du sport matinal.

Les Qunari étaient toujours basés sur les docks de la cité, n'ayant pas bougé depuis trois ans. Et comme pour toute personne ayant un ennui à Kirkwall, c'était Hawke qui se retrouvait à régler leurs problèmes.

Et le problème actuel des Qunari était un nain, Javaris Tintop. Voilà un nom qu'on n'oublie pas facilement. Ce dernier se tenait devant le groupe, l'air inquiet.

Car cette fois-ci, Hawke avait pris pour compagnons Fenris, Anders et Sebastian. Pas une idée forcément très judicieuse, mais une solide équipe pour le combat, et l'intimidation.

Très utile dans le cas présent, car le marchand raconta vite tout ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il n'était pas le voleur recherché par le Qun, et qu'une elfe avait monté le coup

Suivant les directions du nain, ils purent trouver qui avait volé les hommes cornus, non sans combattre la responsable dans une ruelle mal famée de la ville. Une bonne chose de faite, mais il fallait toujours faire le rapport à l'Arishak, et c'était probablement là l'étape la plus pénible.

Les quatre hommes arrivèrent devant le portail du camp Qunari quand Hawke se tourna vers les deux rivaux

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir avec moi, vous savez, j'irai juste faire un rapport » puis il se tourna vers Fenris « si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais par contre que vous m'accompagniez, cela facilitera la communication »

« Bien sûr » lui répondit l'elfe tatoué, avant d'entrer dans le camp aux côtés de Garrett, laissant Sebastian et Anders plantés devant le portail

L'archer et le mage ne dirent rien, au début, comme s'ils décidaient si cela valait la peine de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute, mais l'absence de Hawke rendait la décision plus facile, et c'est Anders qui entama l'ouragan à venir.

« Je comprend que Hawke ne vous ai pas demandé de venir, vous entreriez sûrement dans un débat religieux avec l'Arishak et déclencheriez une guerre en moins de deux, vu l'avis de la chantrie sur le Qun »

« Vous n'êtes pas non-plus à ses côtés que je sache » répondit sèchement l'homme vêtu de blanc « Soit il vous trouve trop instable pour parlementer avec des Qunari, ou ne vous accorde pas une importance suffisante pour le suivre, ou encore les deux, faites votre choix, mage »

« Je connais Hawke depuis plus longtemps que vous, je l'ai accompagné dans les Tréfonds, ai sauvé sa sœur de la souillure de l'engeance, et vous osez dire qu'il ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un d'importance dans sa vie ? Tout ce que vous avez su faire jusqu'à présent, c'est lui demander de l'aide pour régler vos problèmes de famille, et pour tout vous dire, ils devraient s'estimer heureux d'être morts, au vu de l'être infect qu'est devenu le dernier d'entre eux! »

« S'il est vrai que j'ai demandé son aide, ne faites pas comme si vous n'en aviez jamais fait autant, c'est sa bonté de cœur qui a permis notre rencontre, je vous rappelle, et je vous interdis de mêler ma famille à ça ! Cela vous plais bien de jouer les héros, sauveur des mages, alors que vous vous réjouissez de la mort d'innocents par simples préjugés envers ceux qui ne partagent pas votre avis ! Vous avez beau vous penser dans votre droit, de quel droit pouvez vous dire que ma famille a mérité son sort, monstre ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée en serrant la mâchoire et inspirant profondément, pour taire encore un peu sa colère, mais il n'avait pas pu cacher le dédain qui dégoulinait des mots qu'il venait de proférer. Sebastian faisait encore son possible pour rester calme aux accusations d'Anders, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, car le Féreldien cherchait la provocation, il voulait la confrontation, et savait faire sortir le prince de ses gonds.

« Cessez donc de me prendre de haut en prétendant me parler de préjugés ! » hurla le blond « Vous au moins avez connu les vôtres ! Vous pensez que votre religion et votre rôle en son sein vous permet de me voir comme un moins que rien ? Je vous-»

« Ce n'est en rien une question de chantrie quand à la façon dont je vous considère » interrompit Sebastian en élevant la voix « croyez-moi bien quand je vous dit que je n'ai aucun respect pour vous, c'est parce que votre obstination à vous penser juste dans votre haine de tout ce qui n'est pas mage fait de vous un homme fermé d'esprit, et désespéré, au point de faire confiance à un démon pour assouvir votre soif de sang »

« Une haine de tout ce qui n'est pas mage ? Un démon ? Vous êtes aussi mal éduqué qu'arrogant à ce que je vois ! » Continua le mage, haussant peu à peu le ton, et attirant l'attention de tous les passants « Si c'est bien là ce que vous pensez, alors vous êtes plus borné que vous m'accusez d'être, oser me dire d'avoir des idées arrêtées, alors que vous ne cherchez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez »

« Je ne suis qu'un autre citoyen de Kirkwall, abomination, et ce que je vois en vous, tous les autres le voient aussi, pour quelqu'un qui veut la liberté des mages, vous êtes un piètre exemple, restez donc à croupir à Sombrerue, vous ne valez pas mieux que les rats miteux qui peuplent ce quartier, et pour être entièrement honnête, je souhaiterais vous voir crever à leurs côtés, ou mieux encore, apaisé » Jamais de mots plus venimeux n'avaient encore échappé de la bouche du prince, car même avant son entrée à la chantrie, il n'avait jamais eu autant de désir à faire mal à quelqu'un

C'en était trop, il avait osé utiliser le terme « abomination » et l'avait dénigré comme jamais. Faire usage de magie sans Hawke à ses côtés était suicidaire, Anders le savait bien, mais nul besoin de magie pour faire mal. Sans vraiment réfléchir à la suite, il lança son poing en direction de la tête de Sebastian, et ne rata pas sa cible.

Alors que l'archer venait à peine de heurter violement le mur derrière lui, le mage saisi immédiatement la tunique dépassant de l'armure blanche, et ramena son visage vers le sien

« Vous qui ne connaissez rien la souffrance d'être un moins que rien ici, osez me faire de telle remarques ? C'est si facile pour vous de voir les mages, et même les réfugiés de Sombrerue comme de vulgaires nuisibles, vous qui vivez dans votre si grande et belle chantrie dans la Hauteville, vous qui ne connaissez rien de la souffrance d'être né autrement, rien de porter un fardeau monstrueux dont dépend notre liberté, je vous interdis de me dire de telles choses, _mon prince _» avec ces derniers mots, prononcés tel un grognement animal, il repoussa sa prise contre le sol, tourna les talons, et s'engouffra dans une ruelle en direction de Sombrerue.

Voyant que l'altercation s'était calmée, les passants reprirent leur chemin, ignorant Sebastian, qui était resté au sol. Il se releva et essuya un peu de sang qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres pour couler le long de son menton.

La réaction d'Anders prouvait bien qu'il était incontrôlable, et probablement de plus en plus dangereux pour Hawke, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Il attendit que son ami eut fini de parler à l'Arishak, et dès qu'il le vit sortir du camp Qunari, s'approcha de lui, il fallait lui parler de l'abomination

« Hawke-»

« Inutile, Sebastian, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire » coupa le guerrier d'un ton blasé « encore une histoire avec Anders, n'est-ce pas, et il ne vous a pas manqué à ce que je vois » continua-t-il en désignant de la tête le sang au coin de la bouche charnue du prince

« Et cela ne vous interpelle-t-il pas ? Je sais que vous avez choisi de m'ignorer à chaque fois que j'ai fait mention du mage, mais je vous supplie de m'écouter, au moins une fois »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous perdez votre temps ? » interrompit Fenris en s'adressant à Sebastian « s'il est vrai que je ne porte pas le mage, ou aucun dans mon cœur, je peux au moins l'ignorer, cela rend les voyages moins fatigants » Il savait que l'elfe n'avait pas tort, mais ne pouvait en bonne conscience laisser un homme aussi dangereux faire à sa guise sans s'en soucier « Mais si ce doit être le sujet de la discussion à venir, je vais m'abstenir et rentrer » Comme à son habitude, l'ancien esclave était bref, choisissant de ne pas parler plus que nécessaire, et n'attendit pas de réponse à sa phrase pour prendre l'escalier des docks, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Hawke inspira un coup, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver éternellement cette conversation que Sebastian tenta tant de fois d'entamer

« Ecoutez » commença le guerrier « Je sais déjà tout ce que vous voulez me dire, ce que vous pensez d'Anders, pas besoin de repartir là-dessus »

« Mais dans ce cas, si vous voyez la dangerosité de cet individu, pourquoi le garder à vos côtés ? Pourquoi ne pas l'amener aux templiers ? »

« Ne déformez pas mes mots, j'ai dit connaître votre avis, mais à aucun moment n'ais-je admit le partager » Devant l'air abasourdi de l'archer, qui ne comprenait évidemment pas comment il était possible de ne pas agir dans une telle situation, Hawke se dut de continuer, cela allait probablement être très long, et il n'avait pas envie de cela, pas maintenant, et pas sur les docks devant tout le monde « Il est naturel qu'Anders et vous n'arriviez pas à vous entendre, mais je n'apprécie pas être mêlé à vos querelles parce que vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler votre animosité » Sebastian était sur le point de renchérir, mais Hawke se hâta à continuer sa phrase pour ne pas le laisser intervenir « Vous n'essayez même pas de vous comprendre l'un l'autre, impossible de discuter calmement, alors que vous n'êtes pas si différents que vous le pensez »

Cette dernière phrase choqua Sebastian qui n'hésita plus à dominer la discussion

« N'allez pas me comparer à cet…cet animal ! Nous ne sommes en rien semblables, il n'est qu'une bête assoiffée de sang, incapable de pitié ou même d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre nature ! »

« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ou, dans le cas présent, l'inverse » murmura Hawke. Mais survolté comme l'était Sebastian, il n'avait pas envie de débattre tant qu'il serait aussi aveuglé par la colère qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du mage « Quand vous aurez décidé d'être moins têtu, nous en reparlerons. Peut-être. » Dit-il simplement avant de rapidement partir pour la Hauteville

Sebastian était désormais seul sur les docks, mais resta planté là un petit moment. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce que Hawke avait dit, mais ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens.

_L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ou, dans le cas présent, l'inverse _

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Certes, il faisait référence au fait qu'il était chantriste et Anders guérisseur, mais cela cachait autre chose qu'une simple expression populaire.

Lentement, il laissa ses pas le traîner jusqu'à la Chantrie, retournant ces mots dans tous les sens, sans jamais comprendre ce que Hawke avait voulu insinuer


	3. Chapter 3

Si Hawke avait en effet commencé par emprunter le chemin menant à son domaine, il décida, à mi-chemin, de bifurquer jusqu'à Sombrerue. Anders serait certainement à sa clinique, et il valait peut-être mieux essayer de réduire la tension provoquée par son altercation avec Sebastian.

Comme d'habitude, les habitants des bas-fonds de Kirkwall le regardaient de travers à son passage, s'imaginant bien des histoires sur la réussite du guerrier, mais jamais la vérité, que le travail ardu pouvait porter ses fruits.

Ses pas, alourdis par le poids de son armure, laissaient des empreintes distinctes sur la poussière et la terre épaisse qui tapissaient les ruelles de Sombrerue, faisant s'écarter les passants intimidés par ce grand homme vêtu de métal et la longue épée à deux mains fixée dans son dos. Voilà donc pourquoi personne n'osait lui faire de remarques

Arrivé devant la clinique d'Anders, il remarqua que la lanterne suspendue au dessus de la porte, habituellement éclairée à cette heure de la journée pour indiquer l'ouverture de la clinique, était éteinte.

Cela n'étonnait pas Garrett plus que ça, qui sait ce que Sebastian avait bien pu lui dire, mais il était évident que ça l'avait particulièrement affecté. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si Anders n'avait pas besoin de rester seul un moment avant d'aborder l'épineux sujet du chantriste. S'il n'était pas obligé d'en parler avec lui, il pouvait au moins le faire décompresser, quel genre de chef serait-il s'il laissait les tensions grandir au sein de son groupe ?

Il souffla un coup, s'attendant à peut être recevoir un livre en travers de la figure en entrant, se maudit de ne pas être allé chercher Varric avant, et poussa la porte de la clinique.

Il ne vit pas son ami, au premier abord, puis, analysant un petit peu plus le décors poussiéreux et relativement sale du refuge d'Anders, le remarqua dans un coin, assis devant une table, apparemment occupé à écrire une autre page de son manifeste qu'il s'était déjà amusé à cacher dans une dizaines d'endroits différents du domaine Amell.

Le mage se retourna quand il entendit des pas approcher et fixa Hawke sans expression.

Il ne dit rien, attendant que l'intrus entame la discussion.

« Bon, c'est à moi de commencer ? Pas de problèmes, comment allez-vous ? » Comme à son habitude, Hawke faisait preuve d'une grande désinvolture, c'était parfois à se demander s'il était capable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux

« Bien, bien » répondit Anders, habitué au caractère assez enfantin du guerrier « Mais ne tournez pas autour du pot, nous savons tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre quelle est la raison de votre visite » Sachant qu'il était inutile de compter sur l'humour quand le guérisseur était contrarié, il s'avança vers lui

« Vous voulez que je sois plus direct ? à votre guise, il va falloir apprendre à coopérer avec Sebastian »

Anders se leva d'un coup, manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage

« Coopérer ? Et comment voulez-vous que ce soit possible ? Vous n'êtes jamais là pour entendre les horreurs qu'il m'adresse, il a beau se présenter comme un homme charmant, empli de piété, souriant et aimable, c'est moi qui voit son vrai visage dès que vous avez le dos tourné, c'est moi qui entends des insultes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres, et c'est vous qui êtes trompés par son apparence d'angelot ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Anders, je sais comment il peut être, j'ai déjà vu sont côté plus sombre, tout comme je connais le votre, mais pourtant, je ne veux pas le chasser »

« C'est un tort »

« Je me doute bien que c'est ce que vous pensez, mais si vous essayiez d'ouvrir les yeux ? Ou même, de l'ignorer, après tout, vous avez déjà réussi à faire cela avec Fenris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est différent, vous vous êtes grandement rapproché de Fenris, par respect pour votre choix, j'ai préféré me taire »

« Si vous aviez réellement ce genre de respect pour moi, vous auriez pu en faire autant pour Sebastian »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas comparable-»

« Assez » coupa Hawke en se frottant les yeux d'agacement, sentant que l'apostat s'apprêtait à entrer dans une longue tirade « je vois bien que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous convaincra de changer votre attitude »

« Et suis-je donc le seul à blâmer ? Ce sale petit prince chantriste n'est pas plus doux que moi »

« Et moi qui aurai cru que l'un des deux aurait été assez mature pour faire le premier pas… » Se marmonna l'homme aux cheveux de jais. « écoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier, essayez au moins de faire preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté, c'est si difficile que ça ? »

« Un peu de bonne volonté ? Je n'ai aucune envie de m'entendre avec un petit protégé incapable d'imaginer ne serais-ce qu'un dixième des souffrances des mages, incapable de concevoir ce qu'est qu'un combat pour sa liberté, et quoi de plus normal pour un prince ? Vous dites connaître son côté plus sombre ? Permettez-moi d'en douter, il n'est rien de plus qu'un conquérant assoiffé de pouvoir qui se masque avec la religion, et je le hais non seulement car il veux l'extermination de tout ce qu'il m'est cher, n'a pour seul souhait celui de mon voir apaisé, mais aussi car il est incapable de s'assumer tel qu'il est réellement ! »

Hawke ne trouvait plus de mots. Il était vrai que Sebastian était bien plus princier qu'il ne laissait paraître, capable de se montrer souverain implacable quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ou quand son instinct reprenait le dessus.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il voyait qu'Anders peinait à garder son calme, et continuer sur le même sujet ne ferait qu'envenimer une situation déjà bien épineuse.

« Je vois » dit simplement Hawke avant de passer la porte et quitter la clinique. Il se tourna juste au dernier moment « Mais sachez que je ne prend aucunement parti, Anders, j'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus simples »

« Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, mon ami » lui répondit le blond, l'air grave

Et avec ces derniers mots, Garrett s'en alla pour de bon en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

A peine Anders eut-il entendu le loquet qu'il donna un grand coup dans la table sur laquelle il travaillait, renversant papiers, plumes, livres et encre, qui tacha le sol et les manifestes tombés à terre.

Il inspira un grand coup, tentant de se contrôler, mais il sentait Justice gronder, et sans le voir, il savait que ses yeux avaient virés au bleu lyrium, et que des marques étaient apparues sur son corps. Sa rage nourrissait celle de l'esprit, et celui-ci en voulait plus. Plus de colère, plus d'indignation, plus de haine, et surtout, il voulait l'extérioriser.

Ces moments terrifiaient le mage, incapable de prédire ou freiner les actes de Justice, mais là, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment l'arrêter

« _Ce prince nous voit comme de vulgaires insectes, qu'il connaisse la peur, et la soumission, je veux … je veux le voir se briser, à genoux devant moi, me demandant pitié, me demandant grâce, me demandant la mort _»

Non…Justice devait se taire, mais Anders voulait aussi cela, il le savait. Cependant, laisser l'esprit le contrôler signerait son acte de mort. Il saisi sa tête entre ses mains tandis que Justice tentait de sortir, espérant garder toute sa tête suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se calme. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, il tremblait, sa vision devenait trouble, mais il fallait tenir malgré la douleur qui battait contre son crâne.

Petit à petit, les marques de lyrium s'estompèrent, et Justice se fit silencieux. Quand il fut certain d'être revenu à son état normal, il se laissa tomber sur une des couchettes à côté, essayant de regagner son calme et de chasser Sebastian de ses pensées. Quand tout semblait passé, il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, mais le sommeil tarda à venir, les mots précédemment dits par l'archer tournant sans cesse dans sa tête.

Rester immuable et insensible n'était pas une option, et ses idéaux importaient plus que tout. Il fallait se heurter à Sebastian, il fallait Vengeance.

Quand on est à Sombrerue et qu'on doit remonter toute la ville pour arriver chez soi, le chemin paraît interminable, et comme il faut bien se reposer un peu, Hawke fit un arrêt à l'Auberge du Pendu une fois arrivé dans la Basseville.

Etonnamment, Varric n'y était pas, probablement en train de régler des affaires avec la guilde marchande, et Isabella était elle aussi absente, peut-être avait-elle trouvé une autre piste à suivre pour retrouver sa relique perdue ?

Mais il était assez soulagé de ne pas voir les habitués du Pendu, un peu de temps de réflexion ne lui ferait pas de mal, et le Créateur savait qu'il était difficile de se concentrer quand deux énergumènes s'amusent à renchérir des blagues et remarques les plus salaces les unes que les autres.

Hawke se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et fit signe de la tête à l'aubergiste pour avoir de quoi noyer son exaspération

« A en voir votre état, j'en déduis que rien ne calme Sebastian ou Anders » Fit la voix suave et féline de Fenris, qui se tenait debout devant l'humain

« Je vous pensais reparti dans la Hauteville »

« C'était le cas, mais j'avais pensé venir voir si Varric voulait jouer quelques parties de Grace Perfide »

« Il n'est pas ici, je le crains » Hawke était fatigué, et ne cherchait pas à le cacher, surtout qu'il savait bien ne rien pouvoir dissimuler à l'elfe qui était doté d'une perspicacité hors du commun

« Et je vois que cela vous soulage, Hawke. Préfériez-vous que je vous laisse seul ? »

« Non, voyons, ce n'est pas la même chose quand c'est vous » répondit joyeusement Garrett qui eut un changement d'attitude soudain à l'idée de passer sa soirée avec mon ami le plus proche, et amant. La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase fit sourire Fenris qui saisi une chaise à proximité pour s'asseoir à côté de lui

« Expliquez-moi quelque chose, Fenris » repris l'humain « Si Anders et vous avez pu arrêter de vous en prendre l'un à l'autre, pourquoi semble-t-il impossible d'en faire de même pour Sebastian et lui ? » L'elfe réfléchi un moment, regarda dans le vide comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis se retourna vers Hawke

« Je n'apprécie toujours pas Anders, c'est un mage, et je doute pouvoir faire confiance à l'un d'eux un jour, mais…en mettant ça de côté je ne peux condamner son désir de liberté. Certes, je le trouve dangereux, instable, et extrémiste. Mais je vous fais confiance, je mettrais ma vie entre vos mains sans hésiter, et vous lui faites confiance, cela me suffit. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Sebastian. »

« Et pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas discuter, vous savez, comme des gens civilisés ? »

Fenris laissa échapper un petit rire

« Pensez-vous réellement qu'Anders et moi pourrions discuter calmement de ce qui nous oppose ? Moi pas, et pour tout vous dire, essayer de contrôler la situation est normal pour vous, mais faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux ne changera rien. »

Hawke savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il était inutile de s'immiscer entre les rivaux, chacun finirait par penser qu'il prend parti contre lui, il fallait les laisser se haïr, ou tenter de régler les choses par eux-mêmes, tout en espérant que cela ne finirait pas en bain de sang.

« Je déteste quand vous avez raison » souffla-t-il avant de saisir la tête de son interlocuteur pour l'embrasser


	4. Chapter 4

Il faisait désormais nuit noire, Kirkwall était endormie, les brigands étaient de sortie, et cela n'empêchait pourtant pas un certain apostat de parcourir les rues. Il longeait les murs, lentement, mais sûrement, faisant le trajet de Sombrerue à la Hauteville.

Comme s'ils sentaient la dangerosité de l'individu qui marchait seul dans l'ombre des bâtiments, les bandits ignoraient volontairement Anders, qui put ainsi se retrouver rapidement devant les portes de la Chantrie

Le mage sentait Justice cogner contre son crâne, de plus en plus fort, l'esprit était en train de prendre le contrôle et son envie de vengeance ne s'était pas estompée, il comptait bien donner à l'archer une raison valable de le haïr et de le craindre.

Il poussa doucement une des portes, certain qu'aucun templier ne serait derrière, mais soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les occupants du bâtiment religieux. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sebastian, certain de le prendre au dépourvu, et capable d'user de sa magie pour assurer qu'aucune interruption ne pouvait avoir lieu. Le pouvoir implacable de la Justice devait faire son œuvre, et rien ne devait l'en empêcher

Il resta un moment devant la chambre de son objectif, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu et qu'aucun son ou lumière n'émanaient de derrière la porte, puis il la tira lentement.

Il détecta immédiatement la forme endormie du prince, qui lui tournait le dos, dans le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'avança lentement. Sebastian, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, se tourna et fit face à l'intrus, et de voir son visage paisiblement endormi suffit à Justice pour se manifester ouvertement, faisant apparaître les marques de lyrium, de rage et de colère.

Il s'approcha du lit, ses yeux d'un bleu plus vif que jamais, et tendit son bâton de mage.

Anders ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire. Le tuer était tentant, mais pas une option, l'agresser ? Le brusquer ? Tenter de lui faire peur ? Ou même le souiller ? Cette dernière idée était plus alléchante que toute autre.

Oui, il voulait cela

Mais…

Non, Anders n'était pas ce genre d'homme. C'était peut-être Justice, mais lui ne voulait pas devenir un vulgaire assassin, ou pire encore

Le mage ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, il avait déjà suffisamment fait de telles bêtises, mais Justice ne l'écoutait pas, et son corps continuait à s'avancer vers l'archer. Il avait presque atteint le bord du lit quand, dans un élan désespéré, il se jeta au sol, défaisant la concentration de l'esprit et regagnant les siens.

Le bruit du choc contre le sol réveilla Sebastian qui se redressa d'un coup dans son lit et chercha rapidement autour de lui la source de son éveil.

Il lui semblait avoir vu Anders au sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains comme s'il allait s'arracher les cheveux, haletant, tremblant et que pendant une fraction de secondes, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Anders, jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. Le désespoir, et la peur. Mais quand il cligna des yeux, tentant de savoir s'il avait vraiment vu le mage, ce dernier n'était plus là et le bruit d'une grande porte qui se ferme se fit entendre.

Sebastian tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était trop peu sûr d'avoir vraiment vu Anders pour agir directement, c'était comme une vision, comme si son rêve avait perduré dans la réalité.

Car oui, il était en train de rêver du blond, sous l'emprise de son esprit de justice, dévastant tout ce qui l'entourait, tuant, torturant, et le prince lui-même allait être sa victime quand il se réveilla.

Le jour suivant, l'archer ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Et s'il avait vraiment vu Anders dans sa chambre hier soir ? S'il venait d'échapper à la mort en se réveillant au bon moment ? Et si son rêve était prémonitoire ? Ces questionnements ne pouvaient qualifier d'irrationnels, ils étaient même assez plausibles, et malgré l'envie de retourner voir Hawke, de lui en parler, il se résigna, c'était inutile et peine perdue.

Le guerrier ne l'écouterait pas, et il fallait qu'il cesse de s'en remettre à lui.

Il provoquerait probablement la colère de ce-dernier s'il s'en prenait ainsi à son ami, mais il ne pouvait plus le laisser faire à sa guise, il fallait faire quelque chose, si ce n'est au moins lui parler, mettre certaines choses au clair.

S'il voulait confronter Anders, il lui fallait le faire seul, et savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Régulièrement, le mage allait aux alentours de la côte escarpée ou des terres brisées à la recherche d'ingrédients pour ses potions, c'était l'occasion idéale pour coincer l'apostat, seul et hors de la ville.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian garda régulièrement un œil sur Anders, ne voulant pas manquer l'occasion qu'il attendait. Il avait même payé un garçon de Sombrerue pour le filer, et venir le voir quand le mage quitterait la ville.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait cru voir dans sa chambre à la Chantrie. Le regard d'Anders l'avait grandement perturbé, il y avait vu des émotions qu'il ne pensait pas le mage capable de ressentir. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un abomination, prêt à tromper pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, mais quelque chose le dérangeait

Finalement, alors que Sebastian priait à la Chantrie, le garçon vint le voir, lui indiquant que le mage s'était dirigé vers les portes de la ville. Il le remercia, lui paya le reste de son dû, et sorti du bâtiment.

L'aube pointait tout juste le bout du nez, il faisait encore très frais dehors, ce qui était un grand soulagement quand on sentait la chaleur étouffante des après-midis dans les marches libres.

Rapidement, il suivit le chemin menant hors de Kirkwall, ne voulait pas perdre la trace d'Anders, mais avec suffisamment de discrétion pour éviter d'être malencontreusement vu par ce dernier.

A peine avait-il franchi les portes massives de la cité, il aperçu au loin la silhouette de l'apostat qui se dirigeait vers les montagnes des terres brisées. Pendant plusieurs heures, il le suivit de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'Anders s'engouffre dans une grotte à peine visible dont l'entrée était couverte par des ronces et buissons.

Voilà enfin la chance qu'il attentait. Le mage ne pourrait pas s'échapper et à son tour, Sebastian s'engouffra silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la grotte.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était difficile d'y voir quoique ce soit, mais fort heureusement, comme beaucoup de grottes des environs, le plafond rocheux était parsemé de trous qui laissent passer la lumière du soleil. L'archer n'eut donc nul besoin d'allumer une quelconque flamme, et n'eut qu'à se repérer avec les bruits de pas d'Anders qui avançait toujours dans les profondeurs obscures des cavités rocheuses, mais de peur d'éventuellement perdre sa trace, il se rapprocha afin de le garder en ligne de mire

Enfin, Anders s'arrêta au niveau de buis fleuris devant lesquels il s'agenouilla et se mit à en couper des fleurs.

« C'est un bien long chemin à faire pour quelques fleurs » entama Sebastian, ce qui fit sursauter le mage, qui ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Toujours accroupi, il regarda l'archer avec une grande méfiance, se doutant que sa présence dans cette grotte ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Lentement, il se leva, faisant tomber à terre sa cueillette.

« Vous me suivez maintenant ? Par le Créateur, votre paranoïa est elle donc sans limites ? » Lui répondit-il d'un ton menaçant

« Pouvons-nous réellement parler de paranoïa quand il y a un fond justifié ? Ou dois-je attendre que vous ne vous introduisiez à nouveau dans ma chambre tel un assassin pour affirmer ceci ? Mais là n'est pas la question, il était temps que nous mettions quelques petites choses au clair, et rien de mieux qu'hors des murs de Kirkwall pour cela » C'était quitte ou double quand Sebastian mentionna ce qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre, car il n'était toujours pas sûr de la véracité des évènements, mais au vu de l'expression grave qui s'empara du visage d'Anders, il avait mis droit dans le mille. Il avait donc bien vu le mage dans ses quartiers, et donc avait bien croisé son regard désespéré.

« Nous sommes enfin d'accord sur un point. Mais qu'espérez-vous accomplir ici ? Voulez-vous me tuer ? Voilà qui serait-»

« Peu judicieux, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici » coupa Sebastian d'un ton sec. Il n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot.

D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha plus encore d'Anders et le saisi par le col, ramenant le visage de ce dernier à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec cette proximité, l'apostat pu voir très distinctement l'animosité féroce qui animait le regard du prince, celui-là même qui se masquait constamment de doux sourires.

« Vous allez m'écouter » grogna-t-il « Vous allez m'écouter bien sagement, _mage_, j'en ai assez de vos sales petites manigances, vous pensez peut-être pouvoir tromper tous les autres, mais je vois clair dans votre jeu. Vous dites vouloir la liberté des mages, mais vous n'êtes rien, et certainement pas un homme en position de prétendre défendre les droits de qui que ce soit. Ce n'est que question de temps avant que votre _ami _ne dévaste la ville et se mette à tuer au nom des mages, et je ne compte pas attendre de voir se produire un tel désastre. Vous êtes trop instable, et si vous étiez capable de le reconnaître, de reconnaître vos défauts, vous iriez vous rendre de vous même aux templiers»

Anders le laissa finir, tout du long de la petite tirade l'archer, il était resté froid, ne laissant rien transparaître dans son regard. Mais à peine Sebastian eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'en un éclair, bien plus vite que celui-ci aurait pu prédire, le mage avait saisi son bâton, et d'un tour, heurta violemment Sebastian avec, qui tomba au sol. Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, ou s'en prendra à lui-même pour s'être laissé surprendre deux fois par les capacité physiques du mage, Anders lança un sort sur le prince.

Quand ce dernier tenta de se relever, il compris ce que lui avait fait l'apostat, un sort de paralysie. Un léger rictus se forma au coin des lèvres d'Anders, qui vint s'accroupir près de l'archer immobilisé.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de votre petite conspiration? Un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de me faire suivre, n'engagez pas un garçon de Sombrerue, surtout pas un gamin à qui j'ai prodigué des soins » dit-il d'un ton sournois peu engageant

Sebastian tenta de répondre, mais la paralysie l'empêchait de parler, il ne pouvait que grogner agressivement pour faire comprendre son état d'esprit au mage, et il s'en voulait d'avoir commis une erreur aussi grossière, en y repensant, bien sûr que les gens de Sombrerue vont vouloir protéger leur guérisseur.

« Et pour tout dire, j'en ai assez de vos abus. Vous pensez que parce que vous-êtes prince, et chantriste, cela vous autorise à faire comme si je n'étais même pas un être humain ? Vous devez vraiment ne voir en moi qu'une abomination pour vous permettre de m'adresser ainsi, oubliant que je suis également guérisseur, et cherche à aider les réfugiés autant que les mages. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi pieu que vous, j'aurais cru que vos leçons d'amour et de fraternité prodiguées par le Créateur seraient prises un peu plus au sérieux, même votre idiote de grande prêtresse l'a compris. C'est tout de même terrible que je doive vous paralyser pour pouvoir parler librement sans me faire insulter, et cela montre bien quelle mascarade vous montez devant les autres. C'est assez étrange de se dire que moi, que vous détestez le plus, suis le seul à connaître votre vrai visage, plus que Hawke ne le pense »

Sebastian tentait désespérément de se débattre, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'Anders était un mage d'exception, ainsi qu'un garde des ombres, la puissance de ses sorts n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et il faisait à ce moment les frais de sa magie. Impossible de se sortir de l'emprise du sort, il ne pouvait que jouer de ses yeux pour s'exprimer.

« Pour tout vous dire » continua le mage « jusqu'à ce que vous ne décidiez de me prendre en filature, j'espérais ne plus penser à vous, et qu'à part quelques remarques désobligeantes et regards assassins, nous en resterions là. J'avouerai qu'après notre petit incident des docks, Justice y a été un peu fort, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à l'arrêter à temps, car malgré tout ceci, je ne veux pas vous tuer. Mais sachez qu'en cet instant, Justice n'est pas ici, ce n'est pas lui qui contrôle mon corps, c'est bien moi. C'est bien moi qui ai pris la décision de vous attirer à l'écart. » Il vit les yeux de l'archer se plisser de façon interrogative et méfiante « Je me suis à plusieurs reprises demandé ce qui pouvait vraiment vous faire mal » alors qu'il disait cela il s'était encore rapproché du corps immobilisé du prince et avait défait les deux premières sangles qui maintenaient l'armure blanche « Puis c'est venu, tout d'un coup, tandis que j'étais au Pendu avec Varric, Fenris et Hawke. Quand ces deux-là se sont embrassés, je me suis souvenu des regards que vous leur aviez déjà lancé par le passé » Anders avait désormais entièrement retiré l'armure blanche et avait commencé à défaire les boutons de la tunique que Sebastian portait en dessous. Les yeux de Sebastian s'étaient écarquillés quand il senti la main du mage effleurer sa peau, comprenant peu à peu où il voulait en venir

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi croyant que vous, il est certaines choses qui sont taboues, voir même blasphématoires » Il avait maintenant entièrement défait la chemise et avait fait glisser sa main jusqu'au pantalon qu'il défaisait lentement, laissant ses doigts fins frôler la peau délicate du prince « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vous tuer, mais vous briser en revanche, voilà qui est alléchant. Et quoi de mieux, pour briser un homme de foi, que de lui faire subir ce que la chantrie considère comme immoral ? » Sebastian comprenait enfin clairement ce qu'insinuait Anders « Vous ne le savez probablement pas, sinon voilà autre chose que vous m'auriez reproché, mais j'ai eu mon lot de relations avec des hommes. Et la dernière en date remonte à quelques années, puis vos satanés templiers me l'ont enlevé, ils ont apaisé celui que j'aimais » Le prince était désormais entièrement exposé à Anders, et il sentait le regard appuyé de celui-ci, comme un prédateur regarde sa proie « Vos leçons d'amour du Créateur sont bien hypocrites, et ce que je vais vous faire sera bien mérité »

L'armure, l'équipement et les vêtements du prince étaient désormais éparpillés dans la grotte, et l'emprise magique de l'apostat n'avait pas faibli. Ce dernier passa sa main sous sa robe de mage et défit les lacets de son propre pantalon, puis le baissa suffisamment pour s'assurer de ne pas être gêné par celui-ci. Il se plaça à califourchon sur le torse de Sebastian, qui, toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire une telle chose, mais le mage restait de glace. Le blond baissa la tête, amenant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de l'archer

« Mais je vous rassure » dit-il d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie malsaine « moi, je vais adorer ça »

Malgré ses efforts physiques et mentaux, le chantriste était incapable de se sortir de sa paralysie, il ne pouvait qu'implorer le Créateur de le sauver, mais quand il senti un des doigts d'Anders le pénétrer, il savait qu'il ne pouvait demander que le pardon.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir s'isoler, et ne pas penser à ce que lui faisait le mage, mais il était évident que celui-ci avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, et il senti son corps frissonner aux mouvements agiles de l'apostat, qui avait inséré un doigt de plus dans l'entrée du prince. Il employait tout son esprit à résister, il refusait d'admettre que les sensations que lui procurait l'apostat pouvaient être agréables

« Et je vais vous dire autre chose » lui murmura Anders « ce sort de paralysie ne bloque pas votre corps, mais votre capacité à le contrôler, ce qui veut dire… » Il baissa les yeux un moment, le regard fixé sur l'entre-jambes de Sebastian, puis les rehaussa pour regarder droit dans les iris bleues de celui-ci et laisser son rictus reprendre place au coin de ses lèvres « …que votre corps ne peut me mentir »

En effet, l'archer se sentait peu à peu durcir a rythme des gestes d'Anders, qui n'hésitait pas à caresser son membre entre les va-et-vient de ses doigts, il voulait que Sebastian aime ce qu'il faisait, et se déteste pour cela

Le mage se releva et descendit petit à petit, laissant sa bouche glisser sur les muscles du torse sculpté du prince, afin que sa langue puisse prendre la place de ses doigts, et que ceux-ci puissent se lacer autour de ses parties. L'archer sentait monter la chaleur en lui et se concentrer vers son bas-ventre, il tentait désespérément d'ignorer ce que lui faisait Anders, mais quand il dut retenir un gémissement qui manqua de s'échapper de sa gorge, il se senti faiblir, et de plus en plus tandis que son pénis se durcissait encore.

Puis tout d'un coup, plus rien. Anders ne le touchait plus, en pendant une fraction de secondes, il se crut sauvé, que le mage avait enfin repris ses esprits et cessé cette folie, mais fut coupé dans son espoir quand il senti ses jambes être soulevées et être pénétré par quelque chose d'autrement plus gros que les doigts fins ou la langue de l'apostat. A nouveau, il retint un gémissement, de toutes ses forces, mais le blond remarqua le son qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer et répondit par un petit rire dédaigneux avant d'entamer des aller-retour de coups de bassin, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus loin et plus fort dans l'entrée de Sebastian tout en accompagnant ses puissants coups de boutoir d'expressions du plaisir qu'il prenait

Cela paru lui durer des heures. L'archer avait beau se retenir, quelques gémissements et légers cris lui avaient échappés, tandis qu'il demandait perpétuellement le pardon du Créateur sans pouvoir résister au plaisir que lui conférait le mage. S'il suppliait en effet son dieu, il refusait d'en faire de même pour son assaillant. Il n'aurait pas cette satisfaction, et s'il suppliait vraiment l'apostat, serais-ce pour qu'il s'arrête, ou au contraire, continue encore ?

Enfin, ce dernier se libéra, laissant sa semence emplir l'intérieur de sa victime tout en haletant, et se fichait bien du fait que l'archer n'avait pas joui, au contraire, il se plaisait à se dire qu'il resterait insatisfait. Anders resta un moment à contempler le prince qu'il venait de briser avec la même expression glaciale qu'il avait avant de commencer. Puis il se retira et réajusta ses vêtements tout en évitant le regard de l'archer.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte quand il se retourna et regarda à nouveau Sebastian, qui était toujours paralysé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, l'enchantement disparaitra d'ici peu, je pense que vous saurez retrouver votre chemin » dit-il simplement, mais dont le regard brûlait de dégout

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Sebastian seul, immobile et nu dans la grotte.

En effet, le sort se dissipa peu à peu, et le prince put finalement exprimer tout ce qui l'avait rongé tout du long. Il se recroquevilla, et resta là encore bien des heures à implorer le Créateur, se sentant sali, souillé, même, et en était venu à se haïr lui-même plus qu'il ne haïssait Anders, tout cela parce qu'il venait non seulement de subir un viol, contraire à ses vœux de chasteté, mais qu'en plus c'était un homme qui avait abusé de lui, et le pire était qu'il avait aimé cela.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Anders passa son temps à la clinique, s'occupant autant que possible des nombreux patients qui s'accumulaient devant sa porte. Soigner les nécessiteux, ou même écrire ses manifestes, qu'importe, tant qu'il ne laissait pas son esprit divaguer et permettait à Sebastian d'entrer dans ses pensées.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte refassent surface.

Oui, il avait honte, il lui fallait bien l'admettre. Le viol est très certainement un des actes les moins glorieux que l'on puisse commettre. Et quand la victime avait mérité cette souillure ? Quand briser un adversaire pour faciliter ses plans devenait nécessaire ?

Quand le désire charnel devenait plus fort que tout ?

Dire qu'il avait tout haï de son comportement serait un mensonge, il n'avait en aucun cas simulé les expressions de son plaisir, c'était bien son ressenti, et bien qu'il nourrissait un profond dégout pour le prince, il lui était impossible de nier qu'il était un bel homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le regard désemparé, suppliant le Créateur et criant de rage de l'archer. S'il s'attendait en effet à voir cela dans ses yeux, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être autant déstabilisé par ceux-ci.

C'est tout de même étonnant de se dire que les yeux peuvent véhiculer tant d'émotions.

Anders venait juste de guérir un énième réfugié quand il se décida enfin à éteindre la lanterne devant sa porte et en finir avec sa journée de travail. Il faisait déjà nuit, et excepté pour les quelques lanternes disséminées dans la clinique, les ténèbres avaient happé la majorité de l'endroit.

Comme tous les jours, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise de son bureau, son corps fatigué de l'énergie dépensée ne pouvant plus le porter.

Et c'est là que revinrent les iris bleus du chantriste. Ces iris d'une beauté froide, qui pouvaient vous déchirer l'âme, de dédain ou de peine.

Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il s'était fait traiter de tous les noms par l'archer, mais si ses mots faisaient mal, la dureté de son regard plus encore. Il avait ce talent pour vous faire passer pour un animal et peut-être vous y faire croire. Et quand il l'avait violé, Anders s'était senti plus sauvage que jamais.

Etais-ce vraiment de la justice ? Ou avait-elle endossé le cruel nom de vengeance ?

L'apostat enfonça son visage dans ses mains, et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, car la confusion régnait en maître dans sa tête.

Quand il se releva enfin, il posa le regard sur sa plume et son encrier, et décida de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de la seule façon qu'il savait le faire.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, Sebastian, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il se sentait si sale après son viol, que quand il s'était enfin relevé et habillé, il n'avait pas osé retourner à la Chantrie, comme s'il était indigne.

Il avait d'ailleurs passé le reste de la journée, puis la nuit dans la cavité rocheuse, refusant d'en sortir. Quand le jour s'était à nouveau levé, il s'était forcé à retourner à Kirkwall, et à la Chantrie, mais avait senti ses mains trembler quand il était entré.

Pendant des jours, il pria, encore et encore, espérant se laver d'un pécher qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais ressenti, car l'horreur de l'acte était masquée par le plaisir qui en avait découlé. Le prince se demandait même comment c'était possible d'aimer quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'Anders ne l'avait pas pris si violement ?

Il grinça des dents quand il pensa au mage, il ne serait pas en train de remettre en question l'acte sexuel si il s'en était tenu à un simple combat. Comment pouvait-il être si confus alors que ce serait normalement si simple ?

Cela mit du temps avant qu'il ne s'autorise à ressortir du bâtiment religieux. Quand il mit enfin le pied dehors après avoir joué les ermites quelques temps, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers Sombrerue. Il ne pouvait pas nier craindre l'apostat plus qu'avant, car s'il voyait en effet en lui une abomination, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci commette un tel acte.

C'était l'automatisme du mouvement qui le fit avancer, car en lui-même, il avait du mal à se rassurer, peu certain de ce qu'il faisait. Il comptait bien s'en prendre à Anders, mais resterait sur ses gardes. Sebastian refusait de faire deux fois la même erreur, et cette fois-ci, il voulait verser du sang comme jamais.

A peine avait-il atteint les bas-fonds de la ville qu'il vit des templiers dans tous les coins. Peut-être ce maudit apostat s'était fait prendre, enfin ! Il aurait ce qu'il mérite, l'apaisement.

Si on avait demandé à l'archer pourquoi il avait quand même voulu aller jusqu'à la clinique alors qu'il était presque certain que les templiers avaient mis la main sur Anders, il ne pourrait l'expliquer. Quelque chose le titillait, il sentait qu'il devait aller là-bas malgré tout.

Quand il entra, c'était, comme prévu, vide. Pas de mage, pas de réfugiés, et rien n'était dérangé, pas plus que d'habitude en tous cas. Il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation ici, c'était sûr, peut-être qu'Anders avait trouvé refuge le temps que les agents de Mérédith s'en aillent ?

Sebastian s'aventura dans la clinique, l'observant jusque dans les moindres recoins, les couchettes, la table d'opération, la salle du fond qui devait être le quartiers privés du guérisseur, le bureau…le bureau ?

Sentant la curiosité le ronger, il s'avança vers la table en bois qui était couvertes de papiers. Certains étaient des manifestes, d'autres des notes sur ses patients, mais un cahier en mauvais état attira son attention.

La couverture en cuir était abîmée, et n'accrochait aux pages que par miracle, le papier avait vieilli, et abordait une couleur jaunâtre ainsi que des tâches diverses. L'archer souleva délicatement le cahier et l'ouvrit. Il lui était impossible de lire les mots des premières pages tant l'encre avait coulé, probablement après avoir pris l'eau. Sebastian feuilleta un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la dernière entrée de ce qui semblait être un journal personnel.

L'encre était neuve, Anders devait avoir écrit cela il y a peu. Il y avait des ratures partout, quelques tâches noires, et l'écriture était tremblante, comme s'il avait écrit cela dans un état fortement perturbé. Le prince jeta un œil à la porte de la clinique, et quand il s'assura qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, se retourna vers le cahier pour lire la page.

_Tout semble si confus que je ne sais pas où commencer. Plus rien n'est sûr, je ne peux que douter de tout, ma seule certitude étant qu'on ne peut se voiler la face éternellement._

_J'ai beau me répéter jour après jour que Sebastian n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, je ne plus nier que je suis devenu un criminel d'une autre espèce. Je l'ai violé. Le seul fait d'écrire ces mots me glace le sang. Moi qui n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel acte, qui pensais éternellement condamner ce genre d'abus, sachant que mes comparses connaissent cela sous le joug des templiers, voilà que j'ai commis cette horreur. _

_De plus, c'est un ami de Hawke que j'ai agressé, bien que je haïsse ce prince hautain, aveugle aux malheurs du monde réel, il n'en est pas moins cher à un homme qui soutient ma cause._

_Je ne demanderai le pardon de personne, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je mérite, pas plus que je ne compte me lamenter de vivre dans le regret, comme pour le reste, j'apprendrais à vivre avec_

_Et s'il avait raison ? J'enrageais à chaque fois qu'il me traitait de monstre ou d'abomination, mais je n'ai désormais plus le luxe de nier ce que je suis. _

_Quand j'ai cru aider un ami, un esprit qui avait embrassé ma cause, et qui était prêt à tout pour je parvienne à mon but, j'étais persuadé de prendre la bonne décision. Quand j'ai manqué de tuer une jeune mage sous l'emprise de Justice, j'ai commencé à avoir peur, et plus je voyais avec quelle facilité il prenait le dessus, c'est de la terreur que j'ai ressenti. Il a changé, et sa force est effrayante, sans les interventions de Hawke, qui sait ce que j'aurais fait ? Je pense avoir commis une erreur, ma volonté d'aider les miens m'a rendu aveugle à une union que je n'aurais jamais du accepter, mais il est trop tard de toute façon. Justice fait partie de moi, comme une extension de ma colère, bestiale, incontrôlable, et je suis condamné à vivre le reste d'une courte vie avec cet esprit, telle une cohabitation vouée à la tragédie_

_Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Si par le passé j'ai souvent pu remettre certaines de mes actions sur Justice, et mes éventuelles incapacités à le contrôler, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas cette option. Inutile de me mentir à moi-même, inutile de me dire que l'esprit m'a poussé à agir, car j'étais seul dans ma décision. _

_Oui, je peux dire clairement que Sebastian avait raison à mon propos, je suis bel et bien une abomination, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pense. Je suis un monstre de mon seul fait, de par mes choix violents qui égalent, peut-être même surpassent ceux de Justice. Est-ce donc ce que je dois devenir afin de libérer les mages ? Suis-je en train de tomber dans le même cercle d'actes infects que les templiers ? Mais si je dois devenir comme eux pour aider des hommes et des femmes soumis, en quoi changerais-je vraiment quoique ce soit ? Un asservissement pour un autre ? Je ne sais plus si c'est toujours de la justice que je désire, ou une pure vengeance._

_ Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, je n'ai plus le choix. Je suis déjà devenu ce que je hais le plus chez mes ennemis, et au moins, ce sera un combat à armes égales, même si je dois me détester plus que je n'ai jamais haï qui que ce soit._

_Peu importe si je dois sacrifier mon être, et mon âme, mes confrères méritent la liberté. Quelqu'un doit mener une attaque frontale, et comme tout le monde à trop peur pour agir, je ferai le premier pas. _

_Malgré tout, j'ai beau savoir que mon vœu le plus cher, de voir les mages libres, reste inchangé, que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, surtout depuis que j'ai franchi un cap en abusant de Sebastian, je dois admettre que j'ai peur. Peur de Justice. Peur des conséquences. Mais peur de moi-même par dessus tout_

Sebastian avait du mal à absorber ce qu'il venait de lire. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point Anders était torturé par son état. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Quand il entendit de bruit venant de l'extérieur de la clinique, il se hâta à remettre le cahier à sa place et sorti aussi discrètement que possible du bâtiment, regagnant ensuite la Chantrie.


	7. Chapter 7

Le prince resta près de l'autel un bon moment, le regard dans le vide, repensant encore à ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal d'Anders.

La grande prêtresse avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Sebastian et s'approcha de lui, aussi doucement qu'à l'habitude.

« Quelque chose vous trouble mon enfant ? » entama-t-elle, sortant l'archer de sa torpeur pensive.

« Grande prêtresse, je me posais une question. »

« Je vous écoute, Sebastian »

« Les actes d'un homme peuvent-ils être justifiés par un objectif ? »

« Voilà qui est assez vague » répondit Elthina « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait demander cela ? »

« Rien en particulier, un simple questionnement. Si un homme fait quelque chose qui devrait être impardonnable, et à l'encontre des lois du Créateur, afin d'atteindre un dessein plus grand, peut-on comprendre ses actes ? » La vieille femme savait que le prince ne souhaitait pas révéler l'origine de sa question, mais n'appuya pas dessus

« J'imagine que vous parlez de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas croyant, car n'importe quel fidèle saurait qu'il ne faut pas contrer Sa volonté, quel qu'en soit le but. »

« Le fait de ne pas croire l'excuse-t-il pour autant ?»

« Excuser un crime n'est pas une option, Sebastian. Si un homme fait du mal dans un but personnel, alors il ne peut être approuvé, l'orgueil crée les démons les plus puissants pour une bonne raison, c'est le pécher ultime, car sans lui, jamais l'Homme n'oserait commettre les autres. Sachez surtout qu'on ne peut forcer la croyance, vous le savez mieux que n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ceux qui se sont détournés de Lui n'en sont pas moins Ses enfants, la loi du Créateur est la même pour tous, y compris pour ceux qui ne Le voient pas»

« Cependant, Grande prêtresse, si son objectif n'est pas égoïste, et qu'il connaît l'horreur de ses actes mais qu'il agit pour le bien d'une majorité, peut-on lui pardonner et accepter ses choix ? Tout est-il réellement bien ou mal, n'y a-t-il pas de demi-mesure ?»

« Cautionner et pardonner sont deux mots bien différents. Le pardon est la plus grande des vertus, et une des plus grandes forces que l'on puisse posséder, car il n'est pas aisé de pardonner le mal, cependant cela ne veut pas dire que vous acceptiez l'acte en lui-même. Cautionner un agissement, c'est accepter qu'il soit commis, de ce fait vous en approuvez pleinement l'auteur » Elthina s'interrompit un moment, laissant Sebastian dans un instant de réflexion avant de reprendre « Sachez cependant que nous pouvons tous trouver la rédemption. Même ceux qui semblent perdus dans la brume désolante des ténèbres peuvent retrouver la lumière, qu'ils le sachent ou non, le Créateur n'abandonne pas Ses enfants. » Et avec ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla, jugeant qu'il valait mieux laisser l'archer penser à la conversation.

Le pardon est en effet la plus grande des vertus, mais Sebastian ne pouvait pas prétendre pouvoir l'accorder à Anders, ni même vouloir. Mais ce dernier avait droit à la rédemption, comme tous.

« Au moins, vous êtes facile à trouver, c'est sûr »

Le chantriste fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Hawke, qui se tenait à côté de lui avec son sourire habituel, et extrêmement contagieux, forçant le coin des lèvres du prince à se lever

« Cela rend les choses plus simples, n'est-ce pas ? Comment allez-vous, mon ami ? » Répondit-il

« Bien, merci, mais je suis là en mission importante, vous devez venir avec moi » continua le guerrier, prenant un air grave. Sebastian fronça les sourcils

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce grave ? »

« Oui, vous êtes resté cloîtré ici trop longtemps, vous devez venir avec moi au Pendu, nous nous y retrouvons tous pour quelques parties de cartes et un grand nombre de tournées » Hawke avait reprit son air guilleret, soulageant le prince, mais celui-ci n'était pas enjoué à l'idée de voir tous les compagnons de Garrett, surtout un certain mage à qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face

« Je ne préfère pas vous suivre, je…euh, ne me sens pas très bien voyez-vous » mais le mensonge de Sebastian était moins discret qu'un ogre en pleine charge, faisant lever un des sourcils de Hawke comme un automatisme

« Menteur, et je n'ai jamais dit vous laisser le choix » Le guerrier saisi le bras de l'archer, et le traîna hors de la Chantrie sous le regard amusé d'Elthina

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'auberge du Pendu, le reste du groupe, déjà assis autour de leur table habituelle se tourna vers eux.

« Je vous félicite sur votre prise, Hawke, le beluga est un animal rare à pêcher par ici » Dit Varric en plaisantant, recevant en retour un regard agacé de Sebastian qui en avait assez d'entendre toujours la même comparaison. Mais il oublia vite ce qui venait d'être dit quand il aperçu Anders, assis à sa place habituelle à l'autre bout de la table

Le mage s'était figé à l'arrivée du prince. Il le fixait, s'attendant à entendre une accusation publique d'un instant à l'autre. Nerveusement, il détourna les yeux, se disant qu'il serait bientôt rejeté, voire pire, mais n'étais-ce pas tout ce qu'il méritait ?

Mais Sebastian s'assit, et commença à parler avec Fenris, ignorant l'apostat. Et il attendit. Toute la soirée, il tentait de se préparer au moment où éclaterait la vérité, mais elle ne vint jamais. L'archer ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun commentaire, ni même regardait Anders d'un œil assassin.

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Quand la nuit fut tombée depuis un moment, le groupe se dissout petit à petit, chacun regagnant son domicile peu à peu, et le prince n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il ne restait plus qu'Anders, Fenris, Hawke et Sebastian désormais, et tout semblait normal.

Comment pouvait-il ne rien dire ? N'importe qui aurait déjà crié sur tous les toits qu'un apostat avait abusé de lui, attirant encore plus l'attention des templiers, l'isolant, car aucun compagnon sain d'esprit ne resterait à ses côtés après cela et lui assurant l'exécution.

Etait-il si attaché au masque qu'il portait au point de cacher ce genre de souillure ? C'en devenait pathétique, et encore plus détestable. Et s'il s'affirmait pour une fois ? Incapable de reprendre son titre, et incapable d'admettre que ses vœux de chasteté ont été compromis ? Anders commençait à s'énerver, oubliant même la chance qu'il avait que Sebastian se taise.

Hawke avait remarqué que quelque chose était étrange chez le mage, plus que d'habitude, mais le cadre ne se prêtait pas à une conversation privée, donc il essaya plutôt d'égayer le visage sombre du blond, mais celui-ci n'était aucunement réceptif à ses tentatives.

Finalement, le guerrier abandonna, décidant de rentrer chez lui, fatigué et quelques peu agacé. Fenris comptait s'en aller lui aussi, mais il était hésitant quand à laisser les deux derniers seuls. Refusant de se prendre la tête, et espérant qu'ils étaient assez adultes pour ne pas s'étriper au milieu du Pendu, il suivit Garrett et sorti à son tour.

Ni Sebastian, ni Anders ne dirent quoi que ce soit pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le prince se lève

« Je vais m'en aller moi aussi » annonça-t-il simplement avant de passer la porte de l'auberge.

Le mage resta assis, réfléchissant un peu avant de se redresser précipitamment et marcher rapidement dans la même direction que l'archer.

Une fois dehors, il le chercha du regard et l'aperçu au loin. Discrètement, il le suivit, et quand Sebastian passa devant une ruelle sombre, Anders accéléra, lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna entre les bâtiments, ignorant la surprise et les contestations de l'homme en armure blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez-moi ! » cria le prince, qui redoutait une réitération des évènements passés. Mais l'apostat l'entraînait toujours dans l'obscurité « Si vous ne-» Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Anders avait couvert sa bouche de sa main

« Taisez-vous » lui grogna-t-il avant de lui lâcher le bras « vous allez me dire immédiatement quel est votre problème » Puis il laissa tomber la main qui empêchait Sebastian de s'exprimer

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plat et inexpressif, certain qu'il ne subirait pas la même agression que la dernière fois

« Après ce que je vous ai fait, vous vous taisez ? Quel genre d'être pathétique êtes vous pour ne pas révéler aux autres ce que je vous ai fait ? C'est si important de préserver votre image d'homme pur et pieu que vous vous laissez faire ? » Répondit le guérisseur en étouffant du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'agressivité de sa voix pour ne pas être entendu par d'autres

« Je ne me laisse pas faire, ni attache une telle importance à mon image, j'ai simplement fait le choix de ne rien dire. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que quelqu'un comme vous comprenne, pas tant que vous vous obstinerez à renier le Créateur »

« Cela n'explique rien du tout, et ne venez pas encore asséner vos foutues leçons de foi dont je n'ai que faire ! Je ne vous respecte pas, je vous méprise, mais jamais je vous aurait cru si stupide, est-ce donc si simple d'abuser de vous ? Piètre prince que vous faites, je comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas à reprendre votre trône, à vous abaisser devant l'abus, vous décimeriez votre propre peuple » Anders s'énervait de plus en plus, rageant de la passivité de Sebastian

« Voici la preuve que vous devriez balayer devant votre propre porte avant de blâmer les autres. Vous qui ne vous contrôlez même pas, au risque de mettre d'autres mage en dangers dans vos élans de folie destructrice. Sachez simplement que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, nous pouvons en rester là. Ou plutôt, nous devons en rester là »

« Réfléchir ? Et à quoi ? Vous étiez prêt à presque tout pour m'empêcher d'agir, et d'un coup cela n'a plus d'importance ? Faible que vous êtes, si c'est si simple, je ne vais pas me priver » Et d'un mouvement rapide, Anders se rapprocha du prince, lui saisi la tête, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Immédiatement, sa langue s'introduisit entre les lèvres de Sebastian, qui ne se débattit, pas même quand le mage pressa son corps contre le sien.

Puis, il arriva ce que l'apostat n'aurait jamais pu concevoir, l'archer lui rendit son baiser. Cela pris quelques secondes pour qu'Anders se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se produire, et quand ça le heurta enfin, il fit un bond en arrière, haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait bien voulu dire quelques chose, et tentait de construire une phrase, mais seuls des balbutiements se firent entendre.

Sebastian lui-même avait l'air étonné, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait répondu au baiser. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, comme s'il n'enregistrait qu'à l'instant la sensation des lèvres du mage sur les siennes.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Anders recula lentement et sorti de la ruelle, précipitant soudainement son pas une fois dans la rue principale et partit vers Sombrerue.

Sebastian regagna la Hauteville, plus abasourdi qu'après son viol dans la grotte, car là, il y avait bien plus à remettre en question. Oui, Anders avait à nouveau abusé de lui, en quelques sortes, mais cette fois, il avait non seulement aimé, encore une fois, mais il avait surtout répondu.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Il n'imaginait pas que l'apostat se posait exactement la même question. Quand il eut enfin atteint sa clinique, il s'affala sur la première couchette qu'il vit. Il commençait sérieusement à se craindre lui-même, pourquoi toute sa rage se déversait-elle sur Sebastian ? Tout aurait pu en rester là, mais ce désir de confrontation commençait à devenir plus que dangereux, et il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Mais pourquoi Sebastian ? Anders lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre son acharnement envers l'archer, s'il avait pu passer outre ses différents avec Fenris, pourquoi pas lui ?

Quoiqu'il en soi, le mage ne voulait pas recroiser l'archer, et il oeuvra à ça très finement, car pendant les jours qui suivirent, le prince n'aperçut pas même l'ombre de l'apostat


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Hawke voulait passer du temps avec Fenris, il préférait en général rendre visite à son amant, la maison vide qu'il occupait s'avérait très utile quand ils voulaient avoir un peu de vie privée. Et ce jour là, c'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient.

Après avoir envahi le domaine de la Hauteville de gémissements et cris de plaisir, les deux hommes s'étaient étendus sur le lit, tentant de reprendre leur souffle après avoir laissé leur côté sauvage prendre le dessus et avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures.

Hawke essuya un peu de sueur qui coulait sur son front et se tourna vers Fenris.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal tout de même » s'inquiéta-t-il, se souvenant d'un moment de perdition durant lequel il avait peut être un peu forcé. Le visage de l'elfe accueillit un léger rictus

«Vous ne pourriez pas me faire mal même si vous essayiez, Garrett, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps »

« Que voulez-vous, j'ai dû être infirmier ou papa gâteau dans une autre vie, j'espère d'ailleurs que je n'en ferais jamais plus, je me vois mal donner le sein à Varric » Cette dernière phrase provoqua un rire assez audible chez son amant, chose très rare, mais imaginer une telle scène ne pouvait laisser qui que ce soit de glace.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, comme à leur habitude pendant quelques temps. Hawke chérissait ces moments pendant lesquels il voyait une facette de Fenris que personne d'autre ne connaissait. L'ancien esclave lui-même ne se sentait réellement à l'aise qu'auprès de son amant, et n'aurait jamais pensé se rapprocher autant de qui que ce soit.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de divers sujets, Fenris repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'Auberge du Pendu

« Au fait » entama l'elfe « Avez-vous eu nouvelles de Sebastian ou Anders ? »

« Pas dernièrement, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Quand je suis parti du Pendu la dernière fois, il ne restait qu'eux, je me demandais s'ils s'étaient entretués » Hawke laissa échapper un léger rire

« Je sais en tous cas qu'ils sont toujours en vie, ne vous en faites pas, et ils ne se sont pas disputés ces derniers temps, enfin une bonne nouvelle de ce côté »

« Et cela ne vous semble pas étrange ? Que tout d'un coup ils s'ignorent alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans s'insulter ? »

« C'est en effet étrange, mais je ne compte pas faire quoique ce soit. C'est plus calme dans le groupe, cela me suffit, comme vous me l'aviez dit » Il était vrai que Fenris était celui qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas intervenir, mais l'elfe n'était pas certain que laisser les choses telles quelles était une très bonne idée, quelque chose clochait.

Puis il repensa à son ami chantriste, qui, habituellement exprimait silencieusement sa désapprobation pour la relation homosexuelle entre les deux guerriers. Depuis quelques temps, il ne leur lançait plus ces regards sévères, ce qui avait déjà attisé la curiosité de l'homme tatoué « Si vous voulez vous mêler de ça, allez-y, mais faites attention, tout de même » continua Hawke avant de se tourner sur le côté pour dormir. Fenris réfléchi un moment, puis sentant le sommeil arriver, s'endormi à son tour, décidant qu'il irait voir Sebastian le lendemain

La Chantrie était calme, peu de gens étaient présents ce jour-là, sauf pour quelques sœurs et une poignée de fidèles venus prier, c'était essentiellement vide.

Fenris s'était habitué au lieu de culte, y ayant passé de longues heures avec Sebastian, découvrant une foi qui lui parlait plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Même les sœurs avaient fini par bien le connaître, donc quand il demanda à l'une d'elles si le prince était présent, elle lui indiqua directement la chambre de celui-ci.

L'elfe toqua à la porte, et l'ouvrit quand un « entrez » se fit entendre.

Sebastian était assis sur son lit et lisait. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes avaient commencé à se dessiner sous ses yeux, mais il s'efforça de sourire quand il vit son ami entrer.

« Fenris, quelle bonne surprise ! » exclama-t-il faiblement « Je suis désolé de vous accueillir ainsi, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite » En effet, le prince, habituellement vêtu de son armure, ou au moins de vêtements nets, arborait cette fois une tunique froissée, mise un peu n'importe comment, et un pantalon tout aussi plissé.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, je voulais juste vous parler » L'archer ferma son livre et fit signe à l'elfe de s'asseoir en désignant une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Sebastian tandis que son ami prit la chaise et la ramena vers le lit avant de s'asseoir en face de lui

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela » répondit-il simplement en regardant le prince droit dans les yeux. C'était quelque chose qui mettait facilement les gens mal à l'aise, cette façon que Fenris avait de ne pas détourner les yeux quand il parlait à quelqu'un, et pendant un instant, le chantriste crut que l'elfe savait tout « Cela fait des jours que personne ne vous as vu vous prendre la tête avec Anders, et me dire que vous avez simplement décidé de faire la paix est inutile »

C'était en effet inutile de mentir, Fenris le saurait immédiatement, mais le prince ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas partager les évènements récents, cependant, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de partager autre chose, et l'elfe dût le voir, car il enchaîna avec une question

« Pourquoi Hawke et moi n'avons nous plus droit à vos regards désapprobateurs ? » Il demanda cela si directement que ça surpris Sebastian, qui fut pris de court, comme à chaque fois que l'elfe démontrait à quel point sa perspicacité était acérée. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment, détournant les yeux de crainte de dire n'importe quoi sous l'effet du regard perçant de Fenris avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant

« J'aimerais vous poser moi aussi une question » L'elfe hocha la tête l'incitant à continuer « Vous avez embrassé le Créateur et ses lois, mais vivez une relation avec un homme, comment cela ne peut-il pas contredire ce que vous croyez ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je vais à l'encontre du Créateur, Sebastian. » L'archer allait rétorquer mais Fenris poursuivit « N'est-Il pas amour ? Le Créateur ne veut-Il pas que ce sentiment soit le plus fort de tous ? Si c'est bien le cas, alors, pourquoi serais-je honteux d'aimer un homme ? Peu importe que nous soyons du même sexe, tant que nous partageons quelque chose de sincère »

Les mots de l'elfe étaient choquants pour Sebastian, non pas parce qu'il justifiait une relation homosexuelle, mais parce qu'il avait entièrement raison. Le prince était si attaché à l'idée qu'un homme et une femme étaient les seuls composants normaux d'un couple, qu'il en avait oublié l'Amour, ce sentiment qui passait au dessus de tout, et qui ouvrait le cœur forçant l'honnêteté à transparaitre au grand jour. Peut-être la Chantrie, et Elthina ont pu lui montrer une facette de l'Amour, mais il ne l'avait jamais connu sous sa plus grande puissance

L'archer ne pouvait pas répondre à cela, il ne trouvait pas même de mots pour continuer la conversation, ses pensées obnubilées par l'idée que deux hommes pouvaient partager quelque chose sans que ce soit une hérésie. Ce ne serait donc pas une aberration qu'il ait aimé ce que l'apostat lui avait fait

« Est-ce donc cela qui vous perturbe en ce qui concerne Anders ? » dit Fenris, voyant que l'humain ne savait plus par quel bout prendre la discussion

« Non ! Absolument pas ! » Répliqua Sebastian, abasourdi que l'elfe puisse suggérer une telle idée « Croyez bien que mes sentiments envers le mage n'ont pas changé, je ne ressent que dédain et répulsion pour lui-»

« Vous le haïssez ? » coupa l'ex-esclave. Le prince n'aimait pas ce terme, mais il dût s'admettre que c'était bien là ce qu'il pensait, et hocha la tête.

Fenris soupira et se leva de son siège, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien avec l'archer.

« Vous savez, voilà deux sentiments extrêmes, et étonnamment, malgré ce qui les sépare, ils ne sont pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il est facile de les confondre » Et sur ces derniers mots, l'elfe sorti de la chambre, laissant Sebastian tout aussi confus qu'au départ.

Pourquoi Fenris insinuerait-il qu'il ait des sentiments pour l'apostat ? Cela paraissait absurde, mais plus il retournait l'idée dans sa tête, plus il se demandait si là n'était pas l'explication qu'il avait si longtemps cherché.

Serais-ce pourquoi il n'a rien dit à propos de son abus dans la grotte ? Ou du baiser ? Ou même de ce qu'il avait lu dans le cahier.

Ce journal avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Sebastian. Il avait vu ce qui hantait le mage, ce qui le rongeait, c'était comme s'il avait eu un aperçu de qui était réellement l'apostat. Quand il avait vu Anders au Pendu, il n'avait pas vu un criminel extrémiste, mais un homme. Juste un homme. Brisé, torturé par ce qu'il était lui-même, mais prêt à sacrifier son être pour un espoir de liberté.

Un sacrifice, comme celui qu'avait fait Andrasté.

L'incertitude l'envahit, il ne savait plus où situer le guérisseur, il ne savait plus rien, alors que tout était si simple auparavant.

Sebastian devait en avoir le cœur net, il s'habilla correctement, mit son armure, et sorti de la Chantrie, marchant d'un pas assuré vers les bas-fonds de la ville.

Tandis que le prince avançait dans les rues de Kirkwall, une odeur de souffre l'atteint, pour ensuite devenir une senteur de brûlé extrêmement forte. Quand il leva les yeux vers le quartier des docks, il ne vit qu'un mur de flammes s'élevant vers le ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se dirigea vers le feu, se doutant de l'origine de la catastrophe. La paix avec les Qunari ne tenait qu'à un fil, et ce fil devait avoir enfin cassé.

Sebastian arriva à la sortie de la Basse ville qui menait vers les docks et vit Hawke, Fenris, Varric, Merrill et Aveline en bas des marches.

Il se précipita vers eux, et n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Garrett lui expliqua simplement

« Les Qunari sont passés à l'offensive » confirmant la théorie de l'archer

L'instant d'après, Anders apparût à son tour.

« Les cornus ne pouvaient plus rester tranquilles ? » demanda le mage, recevant un hochement de tête en retour

« Nous devons décider de la marche à suivre » dit Hawke « Aveline, avec la garde, mettez les civils en sécurité, Varric, Fenris et Merrill, venez avec moi, nous partons vers la Hauteville. L'Arishak a prit le fort de vicomte, et c'est là que nous allons. Anders, Sebastian, empêchez les Qunari de monter, maintenez les ici autant que possible, s'ils finissent pas être trop nombreux, rejoignez nous » C'était assez surprenant de voir le guerrier aussi sérieux, mais quand des vies étaient en jeu, il montrait pourquoi tant de gens se ralliaient à lui.

Tout le monde prit immédiatement position, Aveline alla rallier les gardes, Hawke et ses trois compagnons montèrent en direction de la Hauteville, laissant le mage et l'archer à la porte de docks.

Anders n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Sebastian, mais presque aussitôt, des Qunari se ruèrent vers eux. Plus le temps de réfléchir, les deux hommes se mirent à attaquer, lançant sorts et flèches.

Malgré leurs différents, ils étaient toujours capables de changer d'état d'esprit au combat, privilégiant la survie à leurs querelles.

Au début, c'était facile de gérer les vagues assez réduites d'assaillants, mais rapidement, ils se firent plus nombreux, forçant Anders à abuser de glyphes paralysants, ce qui drainait son mana, et Sebastian à reculer dans les escaliers pour prendre de la hauteur.

« Nous ne pouvons plus tenir devant cet escalier ! » hurla Sebastian « Il faut repartir à la limite du quartier » Anders ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à se baisser pour éviter une lance, mais suivit l'archer dès qu'il s'était relevé

Cela allait devenir ingérable, mais les deux hommes ne comptaient pas battre en retraite si vite. Ils se replièrent jusqu'à la place de la Basse ville, esquivant les divers projectiles des Qunari enragés qui les suivaient.

Le mage tentait de laisser des pièges magiques sur son passage, mais malgré leur efficacité, ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter leurs ennemis. Quelques gardes, une poignée de templiers, et même des civils aguerris les avaient rejoins, équilibrant un peu plus le combat, mais face aux Qunari, leur aide n'était que minime.

Le combat n'en finissait pas, et petit à petit, ceux qui étaient venus prêter main forte tombaient. Sebastian parvenait à faire mouche à chaque tir, mais les flèches commençaient à manquer, et bien qu'il essayait d'en récupérer autant que possible, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Anders quand à lui, ne parvenait à tenir qu'avec l'aide de potions de lyrium, mais cette réserve aussi commençait à se faire maigre.

Le mage fatiguait, les jambes n'avaient plus de force tant il devait courir pour éviter les volées de lances et flèches ennemies. L'une d'elles, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, l'atteint sur le côté de la cuisse, déchirant la peau avant de finir sa course dans le sol. Il dû mettre un genoux à terre, serrant les dents, et tentant d'ignorer la douleur suffisamment longtemps pour user d'un sort de soin. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de guérir sa plaie, il leva les yeux un instant, et vit un Sten, épée brandie, se tenant au dessus de lui.

Anders ne comprit même pas ce qui se passa ensuite. D'un coup, sans avertissement aucun, Justice se manifesta, lançant une décharge qui repoussa le Qunari.

Sebastian vit la forte lueur bleu que l'attaque avait émise, et il aperçu l'apostat à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux couleur lyrium, et des marques assorties sur sa peau.

L'esprit entama une série de sorts bien plus puissants que la norme, décimant leurs ennemis les uns après les autres.

Sur le coup, l'archer était rassuré de voir qu'ils reprenaient le dessus, mais la présence de Justice n'était jamais bon signe. Se reconcentrant sur le combat, il se remit à tirer sur les Qunari, bien moins nombreux, et bientôt, il n'en restait plus.

Sebastian laissa un soupir de soulagement échapper, mais quand il se tourna vers Anders, celui-ci n'était pas revenu à son état normal, Justice était encore là. Le prince ne savait pas s'il devait dire quoique ce soit, conscient du fait que l'esprit le considérait comme ennemi, mais autre chose avait capté l'attention de l'hôte spirituel. Un des templiers qui leur avait prêté main forte gisait blessé, se vidant de son sang, à quelques pas de l'apostat.

Le templier avait les yeux écarquillés, et regardait Anders avec effroi. Il tenta même de reculer, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Abomination » murmura l'homme.

Mais Justice avait entendu. S'il y avait bien un terme à ne pas employer devant l'esprit, c'était bien celui-là. Couplé à la fatigue du combat et la rage de vaincre, ce mot eut bien plus d'effet que d'habitude

« Vous ne savez rien de l'Immatériel, mortel, et votre ignorance se traduit en violence. Apprenez en vous approchant du Voile » répondit la voix autrement plus grave de l'esprit.

Le mage fit un pas en direction du blessé, bâton tendu, prêt à attaquer. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Sebastian s'était rué sur Anders et lui avait saisi le bras, le tirant en arrière en même temps.

« Arrêtez Anders ! Il nous a aidé, ne le tuez pas »

« Lâchez-moi, ou subissez le même sort ! Ce templier n'hésiterait pas à nous détruire la situation fut-elle inverse» rétorqua Justice, qui tentait de se libérer de la poigne de l'archer. Si le mage était rapide, sa force physique n'égalait pas celle du prince, et celui-ci tenait bon

« Ce n'est pas vous ! Reprenez le dessus, vous pouvez le contrôler ! » Sebastian ne voulait pas permettre au blond de commettre une erreur de plus. C'était peut être un templier, et pas le premier qu'il tuerait, mais l'archer ne voulait pas laisser Justice décider pour Anders, qui serait capable d'épargner un homme l'ayant aidé au combat, et incapable de se défendre. Le mage parvint à donner un coup de coude à l'archer, qui ignora le gout du sang dans sa bouche pour redoubler d'efforts pour maintenir sa prise

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se dégager de l'emprise du prince, Justice tenta tout de même de charger un sort. Remarquant ce qu'il voulait faire, Sebastian se lança contre le mage, le renversant au sol. Anders était étalé sur le dos, les yeux toujours bleu lyrium, et Sebastian s'était rapidement placé à califourchon sur lui. Justice tentait de se relever, ou même de frapper son assaillant, mais c'était inutile

« Ecoutez-moi Anders, vous avez déjà pu le calmer par le passé, vous pouvez recommencer » Cria-t-il, avec une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Depuis qu'il avait lu le journal de l'apostat, il ne parvenait plus à le considérer comme un mage extrémiste ayant pactisé avec un démon. Il ne faisait pas cela pour tenter de sauver la vie d'un templier, mais pour aider une âme torturée, un homme seul et désemparé. Si Sebastian n'approuvait pas des idéaux d'Anders, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir sa détresse.

« Anders et moi ne sommes qu'un, il est inutile de l'appeler » Lui dit Justice, mais le bleu, précédemment très vif, avait commencé à s'estomper, redonnant espoir à l'archer, qui ignora l'esprit

« Entendez-moi, vous avez la force de le surpasser ! Résistez-lui ! » Le lyrium continuait à s'estomper tandis que le prince, qui tenait fermement les épaules du mage plaquées au sol, l'empêchant de se relever, et appuyait suffisamment pour saper la force de ses bras, ne permettait pas à Anders de se défendre.

Peu à peu, le bleu s'effaça, jusqu'à disparaître totalement, laissant place à la couleur sombre des yeux du mage. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, épuisé par l'énergie dépensée pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais il arborait également un expression de perdition totale, car comme souvent, il n'avait aucun souvenir des évènements passés sous l'emprise de Justice.

Quand l'apostat leva les yeux, il croisa le regard soulagé et inquiet de Sebastian, qui avait également du sang sur ses lèvres et au coin de la bouche. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir le prince penché au dessus de lui, excepté si ce dernier comptais l'achever, mais là, il paraissait réellement rassuré de le savoir revenu à lui, et c'était…réconfortant. Voilà quelque chose qu'Anders n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en présence de Sebastian.

« Tout vas bien ? » lui demanda l'archer, mais n'eut en réponse qu'un lent hochement de tête, le mage ne parvenant pas à chasser l'étonnement de son visage, ni formuler la moindre phrase cohérente

S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui le surplombait, il n'aurait pas pu voir le léger sourire qui se traça sur ses lèvres, puis qui disparut l'instant d'après.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers le templier, mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il vit que l'homme s'était entièrement vidé de son sang, et était étendu au sol, mort.

Quand le prince se rendit compte qu'il voyait le décès du templier comme un soulagement, car Anders n'aurait pas à craindre de répercutions, il se sentit devenir livide. La protection d'un homme dangereux lui importait plus que la vie d'un templier.

Il se releva rapidement, offrant une main hésitante au mage, qui l'accepta plus nerveusement encore avant de se redresser à son tour.

Sebastian allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit une clameur émanant de la Hauteville. Quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut des gens sortir de leurs cachettes et lancer des cris de joie qui retentissaient dans toute la ville. Hawke avait abattu l'Arishak.

L'archer sourit, heureux de savoir l'attaque terminée, mais quand il se tourna vers Anders, celui-ci avait déjà disparu.


	10. Chapter 10

S'il était en effet ravi de savoir l'attaque terminée, Anders était bien plus préoccupé par son « tête à tête » avec Sebastian.

Le mage se précipita vers sa clinique et ferma la porte à double tour une fois à l'intérieur. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, et avançait dans la pièce sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le fait d'avoir vu le prince s'inquiéter à son sujet, et, de ce qu'il avait pu reconstituer des évènements quand Justice avait pris le dessus, de savoir qu'il s'était battu pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de son corps était effarant.

Il lui fallait concevoir que l'archer était capable de compassion envers lui. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, et pourtant…il y avait une certaine logique, vis à vis du comportement récent du chantriste.

Mais là encore résidait tout un questionnement, pourquoi un homme qui le haïssait avec une passion infinie se mettait à l'éviter, puis avait risqué sa vie pour l'aider, pour ensuite finir avec une inquiétude sincère ?

Anders n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait amené Sebastian à modifier son attitude, cela le perturbait beaucoup, mais bien moins que le réconfort qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure.

Le regard de l'archer était chaleureux et rassurant, comme un baume apaisant la douleur d'être possédé par Justice.

C'était une douceur inconnue pour l'apostat, et se sentait l'envie de la retrouver. Envie de sentir à nouveau une proximité qui balayait son sentiment de solitude. Car le fait de voir Sebastian quand il avait repris ses esprits lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne combattait plus Justice seul.

Anders devait bien admettre qu'entre l'esprit et lui, c'était passé au stade de confrontation, il devait se battre jour après jour pour ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus n'importe quand. Mais la présence de l'archer était comme un calme survenu au milieu d'une tempête sans fin.

Il sentait d'ailleurs son cœur battre plus fort quand il repensa à Sebastian, assis sur lui, tenant ses épaules, et exprimant son soulagement rassuré.

Le guérisseur n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi le prince lui avait fait cet effet, mais il se demanda alors si lui aussi ne pouvait pas tenter de le comprendre, comme Sebastian avait apparemment compris ce qui torturait Anders.

Il se sentait déchiré entre sa haine et cette envie de se sentir consolé, peut-être même protégé par l'archer. Une chose était sûre, il avait besoin de quelques réponses, et le seul capable de les lui fournir était Hawke.

Anders attendit quelques jours, le temps que la ville se remette quelques peu de l'attaque, puis il se rendit au domaine Amell dans la Hauteville, espérant que Hawke serait présent. Tandis qu'il avançait dans les rues de Kirkwall, il put constater l'étendue des dégâts causés par les Qunari, mais fort heureusement, c'était principalement matériel. Beaucoup avaient survécu, cependant, regarder une mère pleurer son fils n'est jamais beau à voir, et le mage détournait le regard dès qu'il voyait le deuil sur le visage d'un passant.

Quand on est guérisseur, on ne peut ramener les morts, et cela donne toujours un sentiment d'impuissance face à ceux qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre leur vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur arrache sans raison valable.

L'apostat se senti soulagé quand il atteint enfin le porte du domaine de son ami, et il frappa quelques coups secs pour ensuite être accueilli par Sondal qui lui ouvrit avec le sourire. Anders avait toujours eu de l'affection pour le nain, son innocence était touchante. Il entra, et aperçu Hawke à son bureau, occupé à trier un tas monstrueux de lettres.

« J'imagine que depuis l'attaque, tout le monde à quelque chose à vous dire ou à vous demander » commença le mage, faisant se retourner le guerrier. Celui-ci arborait une expression mêlant agacement et fatigue, ce qui fit rire le blond qui pouvait presque imaginer le nuage noir au dessus de la tête de Hawke

« Vous n'avez pas idée de toutes les bêtises qu'on peut vouloir me raconter, un vrai cauchemar! Mais vous ne seriez pas là pour m'aider à faire le tri, dites? » Répondit-il, avec une touche d'espoir sur la fin de sa phrase

« Je ne crains de vous décevoir, mon ami, ma présence ici est toute autre »

« Dans ce cas vous serez mon excuse pour faire une pause, si je continue à lire bêtement tout ce courrier, je vais finir par me pendre avec un de mes lacets » alors qu'il avait dit ça, le Héraut s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque, suivi de l'apostat

« J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose à propos de Sebastian »

Hawke ne lui répondit pas, mais Anders senti un choc soudain. Un livre lui avait été jeté dessus, et quand il leva les yeux pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, il vit son ami, un autre livre dans la main, prêt à lancer celui-là aussi

« Ah non! Vos problèmes avec Sebastian m'agacent, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, vous m'avez tous les deux gonflé avec tout ça suffisamment longtemps et je ne veux pas-»

« Non! Vous ne comprenez pas! » Coupa le mage avant de recevoir un deuxième tome dans la figure, celui-ci plus épais, et le lanceur avait déjà saisi un nouveau projectile « Inutile de vous énerver, je veux vraiment vous poser une question, vous pouvez poser le livre » Mais Hawke le regarda avec méfiance et incertitude. Il allait falloir négocier un peu

« Je peux vous assurer que je ne veux pas lui casser du sucre sur le dos » reprit Anders, mettant ses mains en avant pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas répliquer à l'attaque des pages reliées « posez ce livre, Hawke, faites-moi confiance » Doucement, le guerrier s'approcha d'une table. « Une simple conversation, sans que le ton monte » Et il posa enfin le livre!

L'apostat avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser une araignée géante et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, surtout quand il regarda le livre en question. C'était le code de la garde civile. Autrement plus douloureux qu'un conte érotique de Varric ou un manuel sur l'entretien d'une charrette.

« Bon, si vous le dites, que voulez-vous me demander au juste? » Hawke avait reprit son air enjoué habituel

« Je me demandais comment il pouvait encore croire au Créateur, alors qu'il ne peut que constater que malheur dans cette cité »

« Alors je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, je dois vous le dire. Mais pourquoi vous intéressez-vous soudainement à sa foi? »

« C'est...compliqué. Pourrions-nous nous en tenir à ma question? » Anders s'était montré hésitant, il ne savait pas s'il devait tout dire à Hawke, mais préféra finalement le tenir en dehors des détails. Et son interlocuteur, qui semblait comprendre, hocha doucement la tête, et invita l'apostat à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée avant de prendre place sur le second

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas croyant moi-même, mais je ne suis pas surprit par ceux qui le sont, leur foi est compréhensible »

« Mais Sebastian côtoie la mort et le désespoir tous les jours, surtout à vos côtés, euh, sans vouloir vous offenser »

« Oh, s'il ne fallait que cela pour m'offenser, j'aurais décimé la moitié de la ville, ne vous en faites pas. Mais pour ce qui est de notre chantriste attitré, je pense qu'au contraire, je le respecte bien plus dans sa croyance parce qu'il voit la réalité de la vie, contrairement à tous ceux qui restent dans la Chantrie. »

« S'il voyait tout ce qui se passe dans la Basseville, je doute qu'il reste du même avis »

« Pas moi. D'après lui, le Créateur ne nous as pas abandonné. Ce que je pense qu'il veuilles dire par là est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne Le voit pas de notre vivant ne signifie pas qu'Il ne sera pas présent dans la mort »

« Et à quoi bon? Si nous devons passer une vie de souffrances pour avoir le privilège de le voir, je trouve que cela contredit ce que la Chantrie nous dit de lui »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que le voit Sebastian. Certes, nous avons la souffrance, le mal. Mais aussi la bonté, il y a bien des gens comme vous prêts à aider les autres, parfois en donnant plus que ce qu'ils possèdent, c'est une force humaine, et, d'après les croyants, une preuve de la présence du Créateur. Peut-être aurait-Il pu nous donner une vie simple, et le Bonheur, mais serions-nous vraiment des humains? Après tout, si nous n'avions pas le malheur, nous ne connaitrions pas la joie, il n'y a nul bien sans mal. Nos qualités et nos défauts font ce que nous sommes, et c'est alors l'espoir qui prône, celui que nous saurons révéler le meilleur de nous même, et nous relever malgré toutes nos épreuves, après tout, l'Homme vit encore, et rebâtit toujours. »

« Est-ce donc là ce que voit Sebastian? Derrière toute cette souffrance, une opportunité de se surélever? »

« C'est un peu ça je pense. Pour lui, Il est toujours là, pour tous, même les plus mauvais. Tout le monde peut devenir meilleur. D'après moi, Sebastian croit plus en l'Homme qu'il ne croit au Créateur » Cela avait du sens, et expliquerait pourquoi l'archer avait eu ce revirement de comportement envers le mage. Il devait avouer qu'une telle force de croyance était admirable, tant elle devenait rare. Continuer à croire en l'humanité semblait impossible, et pourtant...Sebastian commençait-il à croire en lui? à croire qu'Anders aussi pouvait se relever?

Le mage ne répondit pas à la dernière phrase de Hawke, trop occupé à relier les informations reçues aux événements passés. Le Héraut attendit un moment, puis voyant que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea hors de la pièce.

« Je suis fier de vous, Anders, fier de vous voir poser des questions intelligente au sujet de Sebastian » lança le guerrier avant de repartir trier son monticule de lettres, mais l'intéressé ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Anders ne voulait pas aller parler à Sebastian, il était trop peu sûr de ce qu'il attendrait d'une conversation avec l'archer. Mais cela suffisait pour le moment, il s'était découvert un nouveau respect pour le chantriste, et s'il n'avait toujours rien à lui dire, il se savait capable de la côtoyer sans ressentir l'envie de le brûler vif; enfin, si Justice le voulait bien


	11. Chapter 11

Les choses semblaient différentes au sein du groupe par la suite. Tout le monde remarqua le changement d'attitude entre Anders et Sebastian, ils ne se disputaient plus à la moindre occasion, en fait, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, sauf au combat. Cependant, leur silence n'était pas empli de haine et de dédain, mais du respect mutuel que partagent des compagnons d'armes.

Hawke était du coup bien plus enclin à partir en excursion avec les deux hommes, ce qui rendait un certain nombre de tâches bien plus aisées au vu de leurs capacités respectives.

Anders avait même appris à apprécier les missions qu'il passait aux côtés de Sebastian, qu'il voyait désormais comme un valeureux guerrier, et une sorte de barrière apaisante capable d'empêcher Justice de se manifester, mais une gêne demeurait, et elle ne disparaitrait certainement pas de sitôt. Il pouvait encore sentir la méfiance constante du prince à son égard, et bien qu'il faisait son possible pour l'ignorer, il entendait Justice hurler au mensonge.

L'esprit n'acceptait pas le changement d'attitude de l'archer, et voyait à la place un masque qui tomberait quand le moment d'attaquer viendrait. L'apostat avait beau entendre cette voix vengeresse, il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser au point de n'ouïr qu'un murmure, mais la constance des paroles de Justice devenaient dérangeantes, lui faisant régulièrement douter de son avis sur Sebastian.

Le prince semblait lui aussi ressentir les pensées de l'esprit, et prenait garde à ne pas rester trop près du mage, ou de dire quoique ce soit. Maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux l'oppression immatérielle que subissait Anders, il ne voulait aucunement provoquer Justice, pas par crainte pour sa propre vie, mais plutôt par compassion pour l'apostat.

Depuis son viol dans la grotte, Sebastian s'était senti mûrir, et Anders aussi avait grandit, il le voyait bien. Ils avaient parcourut un long chemin, et le prince aurait pu se contenter de l'état des choses, mais quelque chose en lui voulait encore les améliorer. Mais il était incertain s'il voulait cela pour conserver une bonne entente au sein du groupe, ou s'il voulait cela pour lui-même. Il lui fallait parler à Anders.

Après une mission nocturne, alors que Hawke, Varric et Fenris rentraient chez eux, l'archer partit vers Sombrerue, espérant qu'Anders serait toujours levé malgré l'heure tardive.

Arrivé devant la porte de la clinique, il vit que la lanterne était éteinte, mais tenta tout de même quelques coups secs sur la porte.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher, puis la lourde porte en bois s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'Anders. Il avait l'air fatigué et ses cheveux étaient détachés, laissant des mèches retomber devant ses yeux. Il semblait quelque peu sauvage aux yeux de Sebastian, qui le regarda un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver assez attrayant sous ce jour.

« Sebastian ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda le mage, étonné de voir débarquer le prince à une heure si avancée de la nuit

« Je…je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous parler » répondit le chantriste, pris d'une soudaine hésitation

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain matin ? » la lassitude se faisait sentir dans la voix de l'apostat qui devait être sur le point d'aller se coucher

« Peut-être, mais c'est assez important. Je n'ai déjà que trop attendu pour venir discuter avec vous, et vous n'êtes pas venu me voir non plus »

« Attendez un peu » rétorqua le guérisseur d'un ton plus réveillé, tout en ouvrant un peu plus la porte de la clinique, se révélant vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon usé. Cela donna au prince l'occasion d'admirer brièvement le torse sculpté du mage avant de se ressaisir, ne voulant pas que le blond remarque son regard appuyé. « Vous voulez dire que j'aurais du venir vous parler ? Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Que pouvons-nous bien avoir à nous dire ? » L'archer sentit l'agressivité monter dans cette dernière phrase

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous accuser, Anders » temporisa-t-il avant de jeter un œil vers l'intérieur, comme une demande silencieuse au mage de lui accorder la permission d'entrer.

Ce dernier soupira et s'écarta du cadre de la porte pour laisser passer le prince. Sebastian avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis se tourna pour faire face à Anders, qui avait refermé la porte et marché jusqu'à lui.

« Nous savons tout deux qu'il y a raison de discuter. Nous n'avons peut être pas réglé nos différents ainsi jusqu'à présent, mais depuis l'attaque Qunari, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est le moment de tout mettre au clair ? » Reprit l'archer. L'apostat ne répondit pas immédiatement, il tentait de savoir si éviter une telle conversation était possible. C'était en effet possible, mais pas sage. Bien entendu, Sebastian avait raison.

« Très bien » répliqua-t-il simplement « commencez » il voulait jauger le ton de la discussion avant de dire quoi que ce soit

« Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à propos de ce que vous m'avez fait dans la grotte ? » Le blond allait répondre, mais se ravisa quand il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il ignorait en effet la raison pour laquelle l'archer s'était tut « Parce que je pense vous comprendre, Anders. Je sait ce qui vous ronge, et je ne suis pas de ceux qui alourdissent les peines d'un homme par rancune »

« Cela me semble maigre comme explication. Mais vous dites penser me comprendre, mais d'où sauriez-vous une telle chose ? Pas en discutant avec Hawke, non. Quelque chose vous as amené à vous comporter différemment. Quoi ? »

Sebastian ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais ne dit rien. Il lui faudrait alors expliquer qu'il était tombé sur le cahier personnel d'Anders, et mentionner une invasion de sa vie privée n'était pas l'idéal dans l'immédiat.

« Disons que la réflexion que m'as apporté cet événement m'as été utile. Je ne souhaite pas me retrouver en conflit avec vous, Anders » le ton jusqu'ici assez neutre de l'archer s'était adouci, et l'apostat senti à nouveau cette douceur apaisante qui l'avait envahi à la fin de l'attaque Qunari.

« Je…ne souhaite pas non plus me battre avec vous. Vous avez fait l'effort de voir en moi plus qu'un mage dangereux, et j'ai voulu en faire de même »

« C'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Nous sommes après tout capables d'accompagner Hawke sans causer de dégâts, c'est une grande évolution. Sachez cependant que je comprend votre douleur »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous embrassez soudainement la cause des mages, tout de même ? »

« Non, en effet. Je ne peux pas dire que la liberté des mages est un idéal que j'approuve vraiment. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, c'est votre combat perpétuel avec Justice qui me touche le plus »

Anders semblait étonné par ce que venait de lui dire le prince. Il n'imaginait pas que sa situation avec son hôte spirituel était ce qui avait vraiment changé le regard du chantriste sur lui.

Sebastian voyait bien que le mage ne s'attendait pas à cela, il constata la surprise, mais aussi un certain soulagement sur le visage mal rasé du blond

« Je ne suis même pas certain que Hawke comprenne vraiment ce que cela fait d'avoir un esprit se battre pour le contrôle de son corps. Mais vous, qui voyiez en moi qu'un fou ayant pactisé avec un démon, êtes celui qui me paraît être le proche de ce sentiment d'impuissance face à l'immatériel. »

Tandis qu'il disait ça, le mage s'était approché de l'archer, mais avec les yeux tournés vers le sol, il n'osait pas croiser le regard perçant du prince, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y voir

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous soyez celui à voir au-delà des apparences. Je peux désormais dire que je vous ai mal jugé »

« Moi de même, Anders. Si votre cause n'est pas mienne, je ne peux prétendre ne pas être réceptif au courage dont vous faites preuve. Etre prêt à donner plus que ce que l'on peut offrir à d'autres, être prêt à se sacrifier pour d'autres, quelle qu'en soit la raison, est un acte des plus honorables. »

Anders ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian lui faisait cette éloge, et il en oublia même que l'archer n'était pas de ceux favorables à la liberté des mages. Mais c'était une nouvelle preuve du changement du prince, et cela lui retirait cette légère culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie dans le réconfort bref offert par l'archer il y a quelques temps de cela.

Si l'apostat n'aurait jamais nié le fait que Sebastian était bel homme, il ne lui aurait pas accordé un seul regard intéressé par le passé, sa haine masquait trop son apparence, mais l'évolution de leurs attitudes respectives avait rendu l'archer plus attrayant aux yeux du guérisseur, qui laissait parfois son regard se poser discrètement sur lui quand ils étaient en mission. C'était peut-être le fait que Sebastian lui était diamétralement opposé qui captait son attention. Alors qu'il était lui-même d'une apparence assez sauvageonne, l'archer était au contraire, toujours parfaitement rasé, les cheveux bien coiffé, son armure immaculée, au point où il était facile de faire un parallèle avec un prince de contes.

La gêne qui demeurait s'était peu à peu estompée au fil de la conversation, et Anders osa enfin regarder droit dans les yeux du prince. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien, choisissant de laisser à son interlocuteur un temps de réflexion, mais sans détacher son regard du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à s'observer, et quand le mage comprit que l'autre attendait une réaction, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, pris d'une incertitude.

« Vous me surprenez, et je ne sais vraiment quoi répondre. Je ne peux peut-être pas vous considérer comme un ami, mais je vous voie enfin comme un allié. Il est possible que ce soit parce que Justice vous considère comme un ennemi, et que depuis quelques temps j'ai appris à remettre en question ses décisions »

« Dans ce cas, je dois savoir vous disiez que Justice et vous n'étiez qu'un, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Ou est-ce quelque chose que vous vous disiez par la passé et ne croyez plus désormais ? » Demanda Sebastian, qui avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre la complexité des deux être, où l'un s'arrêtait pour laisser place à l'autre

Anders soupira, il savait son état instable, et regrettait de plus en plus sa décision d'accueillir l'esprit

« C'est un peu des deux, je pense, car moi-même je n'en suis plus très sûr. Justice est l'extension de ma personne. Une sorte d'exagération de ma colère, de ma rage, de ma haine. Il rend tout plus violent, mais des fois, je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qu'il veut est réellement différent de ce que je pense. Peut-être qu'à longue, j'ai fini par confondre nos pensées, car elles étaient les mêmes à l'origine. » Le prince comprit que le mage ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, et ne le pouvait pas non plus, probablement étaient-ils tous deux aussi confus par la situation et il était même temps pour lui de partir, satisfait de la tournure de leur conversation

« Anders, peut-être me trouverez-vous ridicule, ou même hypocrite, mais sachez que j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider, sincèrement. » Il commença à faire quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais fut interrompu par l'apostat

« Mais vous le faites déjà » lança-t-il, faisant se retourner l'archer qui fronça les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes peut-être le seul à comprendre ce avec quoi je dois vivre jour après jour. Rien que ça, c'est…réconfortant, en quelques sortes. Et je vous en remercie »

Sebastian hocha lentement la tête, surpris par les dires du mage, et incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente de réponse. Mais ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur le corps de son interlocuteur, rendant toute tentative de concentration difficile.

Il remarqua un certain nombre de cicatrices, certaines très évidentes, d'autres, à peine visible, mais fut surtout absorbé par ses muscles, étonnamment saillants pour un mage. Puis son regard vaqua jusqu'au visage d'Anders, aussi mal rasé que d'habitude, mais cela ne retirait rien à la beauté de l'apostat. Cette beauté presque animale, comme un fauve que l'on ne peut qu'observer de loin de peur d'être dévoré. Le chantriste repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette allée, à la chaleur ressentie, et la tentation que cela avait représenté.

L'archer se sentit tout d'un coup revenir à lui, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie, espérant qu'il n'était pas resté trop longtemps les yeux rivés sur le guérisseur.

L'apostat avait bien remarqué le regard appuyé du prince, et s'était plu à le voir l'observer ainsi, s'étant octroyé le même privilège, bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer le visage du chantriste, son armure empêchant toute vision plus poussée, mais n'empêchant pas son imagination de faire le reste du travail.

Cependant, quand l'archer, qui était arrivé jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à la tirer, il vit celle d'Anders repousser le bois lourd.

« Que faite-»

Sebastian ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres du mage se posant sur les siennes. C'était différent de leur premier baiser, moins agressif, plus sensible, mais aucunement dénué d'envie charnelle. L'archer ne sut pas quoi faire dans l'immédiat, mais quand le corps d'Anders pressa le sien contre la porte, il ne put que succomber, et lui rendit son baiser. Dès qu'il ressenti la réponse, l'apostat libéra une ardeur enfouie en lui-même, laissant sa langue s'introduire dans la bouche du prince qui n'hésita pas à la mordiller avant de laisser la sienne caresser celle du mage.

L'archer plaça sa main sur le cou d'Anders, forçant le baiser à devenir plus passionné encore, et senti une chaleur l'envahir, mais pas douce et réconfortante. Cette chaleur était celle d'une dévorante tentation, et Anders savait l'attiser, car il laissa sa main glisser jusque dans le bas du dos de Sebastian, pour finalement saisir ses fesses d'une poigne emplie de désir, forçant un léger gémissement de la part de l'autre.

Cela paraissait très surréaliste pour le prince, qui ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de tout à fait normal, un reflexe, une habitude, presque.

Puis Anders laissa de côté les lèvres de Sebastian pour embrasser son cou, commençant juste sous l'oreille, pour descendre petit à petit au rythme des soupirs satisfaits de l'homme en armure blanche, qui laissa sa tête se pencher en arrière, autorisant un accès plus facile au blond, et laissant les sensations se répandre dans son corps.

Soudainement, tout devint plus réel pour l'archer quand il sentit l'érection de l'apostat contre sa jambe. Il repoussa brusquement le mage, qui lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Pardonnez-moi, Anders…je…je ne peut pas. Je ne peut pas…faire cela avec vous, c'est une erreur, il ne peut rien ressortir de bon de quelques chose comme cela…ni pour vous…et surtout pas pour moi» dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle, puis il passa la porte aussi vite qu'il le put, laissant Anders seul dans sa clinique.

L'apostat fixa la porte quelques secondes, tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il se demanda si c'était bien réel. S'il avait embrassé Sebastian, c'était une impulsion, il s'était trouvé incapable de résister, s'étant retrouvé seul avec lui, et la façon dont l'archer l'avait dévoré des yeux semblait être une invitation qu'on ne peut refuser.

Mais il n'était pas particulièrement surpris par la tournure des choses, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un homme aussi religieux que Sebastian s'adonne soudainement à des pratiques sexuelles avec un homme. Volontairement, en tous cas. Et avec un apostat qu'il avait si longuement méprisé, de surcroît. Mais les derniers mots de l'archer étaient tout de même blessants. Peut-être le prince pouvait-il accepter une relation homosexuelle, mais apparemment, Anders n'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui il voudrait partager la couche après tout.

_« Pas assez bien pour vous, hein ? »_

Il laissa un léger rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, puis baissa les yeux jusqu'à la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon. Le mage se dirigea vers sa chambre, se disant qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de lui-même cette nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Durant tout le chemin du retour, Sebastian sentait sa tête tourner, et dût s'adosser quelques fois aux murs pour recentrer ses esprits.

S'il n'avait pas eu cet éclair de conscience, aurait-il vraiment passé la nuit avec Anders ? Et puis même sans cela, la facilité avec laquelle il avait répondu aux avances du mage était déconcertante, à nouveau. Mais plus encore, la façon dont il avait encouragé l'apostat…

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir donné de l'espoir au guérisseur, pour ensuite le repousser, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être blessant, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait, surtout après leur conversation. Mais aussi, c'était comme admettre qu'il éprouvait une attirance pour les hommes, et bien qu'il n'ait plus rien contre cela, c'était tout de même difficile de l'accepter.

Ou bien n'étais-ce pas une attirance pour les hommes en général, juste celui-ci. Pourquoi Anders lui faisait-il cet effet là, alors que son regard sur Hawke, Fenris ou n'importe quel autre n'avait pas changé ?

Sans compter le fait qu'il avait fait vœu de chasteté, et s'en faire dépouiller par la force était radicalement différent de ressentir un désir charnel au point d'être prêt à passer à l'acte.

Par le passé, ses prières avaient suffit à calmer quelconque ardeur lui traversait l'esprit, mais là, cela semblait bien impossible.

Quand il atteint enfin la Chantrie, tous ces questionnements tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il allait avoir la nausée.

Il s'affala sur son lit dès qu'il eut atteint sa chambre, sans ôter son armure, et resta allongé à réfléchir.

Dans un sens, il devait admettre qu'il regrettait d'être parti de la clinique, peut-être aurait-il voulu coucher avec Anders, mais il ne fallait pas mettre dans le même sac de simples pulsions avec un choix de vie.

Après tout, pour lui, il devait vivre sa vie sans relations sexuelles, et si une attirance devait se faire sentir, elle devait être pour une femme. Coucher avec un homme, mage, qui plus est, ne rentrait absolument pas dans cette idée. Et pourtant…il sentait encore cette chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps, vers son bas-ventre, quand l'apostat avait pressé son corps contre le sien, quand il avait senti l'excitation de celui-ci, avec le fait de savoir que quelqu'un le désirait.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Pas depuis que dans sa jeunesse, il errait dans toutes les auberges d'Osterburg, où n'importe quelle fille se jetait dans ses bras, surtout quand elles le savaient prince. Mais Anders n'avait que faire de son statut, c'était tout simplement lui, en tant qu'être humain qu'il avait désiré.

Tandis qu'il ressassait tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il senti son corps suivre ces souvenirs, et une érection grandir sous ses vêtements.

Il tenta d'abord de l'ignorer, commençant à retirer son armure pour pouvoir dormir, mais baissant les yeux, il se dit, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années

_« Je pourrais prendre soin de moi, pour une fois »_

Il laissa sa main se glisser sous son pantalon et saisir le membre enflé de désir pour le caresser, d'abord délicatement, puis plus vigoureusement. Il dût faire son possible pour taire ses gémissements, de peur de réveiller toute la Chantrie, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il eut du mal à se retenir.

Tandis qu'il s'adonnait à l'instant, il revit Anders torse nu, l'embrassant fougueusement dans la clinique, et les sensations ressenties quand le mage l'avait pris de force retentirent dans son corps. Au moins, ce ne fut pas très long, car le temps passé couplé aux souvenirs qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête eurent rapidement fait de l'achever.

Il contempla un instant sa semence sur ses mains, se demandant bien où cela le plaçait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Il s'essuya, et se glissa sous sa couverture, essayant de dormir et d'oublier ne serais-ce qu'un moment tout cela. Une chose était sûre, il avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec Anders. Il était trop confus pour pouvoir lui faire face, il ne savait même pas comment il se comporterait en présence de l'apostat. Mais plus il pensait à lui, plus son cœur battait fort.

Cela valait peut-être mieux, il était préférable d'oublier le mage, d'oublier ce désir, d'oublier cette envie.

Anders ne fut pas étonné de ne pas voir Sebastian pendant les jours qui suivirent. Lui-même était quelques peu soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à entendre le prince lui dire qu'il ne devait plus l'approcher, bien que les mots de l'archer ayant précédé son départ de la clinique aient déjà sous-entendu cela.

Pourtant, il ressentait toujours cette attirance, qui devenait presque maladive tant, sans s'en rendre compte, Sebastian faisait tout pour l'attiser. Il fallait cependant l'admettre, le chantriste ne succombera jamais. Ni sa foi, ni son précédent dédain pour l'apostat ne le lui permettront.

Le blond senti un léger pincement au cœur quand il se fit une raison. On dirait bien qu'un lien, autre qu'une simple envie charnelle, s'était crée. Une affection pour Sebastian, semblerait-il. Mais il ne lui fallait pas oublier que le brun n'approuvait pas pour autant sa cause, et cela était raison suffisante pour se détacher de lui. Du moins, ce devrait l'être.

Et puis, il avait un plan. Il allait faire éclater la vérité, et la justice. Hawke avait accepté de l'aider, mais sous le faux prétexte fourni par le mage, et celui-ci s'en voulait de mentir à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, il ne pouvait que laisser la culpabilité le dévorer. Décidément, pour ce qui était de se sentir coupable, Anders était devenu un véritable champion.

Petit à petit, l'apostat sentait ses ardeurs envers Sebastian se calmer, mais tout lui revint en pleine face quand il retrouva Hawke et Varric dans la Hauteville, et l'homme en armure blanche se tenait à côté du Héraut.

Il avait même hésité à tourner les talons, mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient vu, et l'expression imperturbable du prince faisait plus mal que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Bien entendu, l'archer fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais la dureté de son regard devenait de plus en plus blessante tandis que le quatuor avançait dans les rues bondées de monde.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la Chantrie, une jeune femme courut vers le groupe et s'arrêta net devant Hawke. Anders la reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Delilah Howe, la sœur de Nathaniel, son ancien compagnon d'armes chez les Gardes de Ombres.

« Pardonnez-moi, Serah, mais je vous cherchait » commença-t-elle tout en reprenant son souffle. Puis elle tourna la tête et aperçut le mage « Anders ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Garrett

« Oui » répondit l'apostat « Hawke, voici Delilah Howe, la sœur d'un ami »

« Justement ! » coupa-t-elle « C'est à propos de Nathaniel » elle regarda le Héraut droit dans les yeux « On m'a dit de m'adresser à vous, vous êtes déjà allé dans les tréfonds, n'est-ce pas »

« A se demander qui n'y a pas fait un tour » marmonna Anders « Que se passe-t-il avec Nathaniel ? Il est allé y chercher un sens de l'humour ? »

« Lui et d'autres gardes sont descendus par la même entrée que vous avez empruntée il y a quelques années, ils devraient déjà être de retour, mais je suis sans nouvelles ! Je m'inquiète pour mon frère, s'il vous plaît, Héraut, pourriez-vous aller le trouver ? S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais au moins en avoir le cœur net »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, des larmes avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, cela se voyait qu'elle avait dut longuement attendre des nouvelles de son ainé, et s'était enfin décidée à demander de l'aide.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Delilah, nous irons trouver Nathaniel » affirma Anders, qui n'avait même pas besoin de demander l'avis de Hawke pour savoir que celui-ci accepterait « Et inutile de trop vous inquiéter pour Nathaniel, tel que je le connais, il peut survivre à tout, il est increvable, après tout » ajouta l'apostat d'un air enjoué.

Il voulait rassurer la jeune femme, mais intérieurement, lui aussi craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur son ami.

« Hum, ramper dans des tunnels infestés par l'Enclin, sauver des Gardes en péril, voilà bien ce pour quoi je me suis engagé » seconda Sebastian, ce qui surprit quelques peu Anders

« Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre en route ! Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use… » Chantonna Hawke en partant vers les portes de la ville, rapidement suivi par ses trois compagnons sous le regard dubitatif de Delilah, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le champion de Kirkwall soit d'un caractère si enjoué.

Cela prit quelques jours au groupe pour atteindre l'entrée des tréfonds, et tout le long du chemin, le malaise qui s'était immiscé entre Sebastian et Anders ne faiblissait pas. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole pour quoique ce soit, et si, lorsqu'ils montaient le camp, l'un d'eux se retrouvait à discuter avec Hawke et Varric, l'autre s'abstenait.

Anders sentait à nouveau ce pincement au cœur quand il croisait le regard glacial de l'archer. Il ne montrait pas à quel point cela le blessait, mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait que se sentir à nouveau seul, isolé et rejeté. Ce devrait être une habitude, il avait déjà connu ça à bien des niveaux, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, le dédain du prince faisait plus mal encore.

Mais pour Sebastian, c'était nécessaire, il devait mettre une distance entre l'apostat et lui-même. Que se passerait-il s'il ne le faisait pas ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait, entre son éducation religieuse et ses sentiments, tout se contredisait. Mais les choix qu'il avait fait se devaient-ils d'être permanents ? Tant qu'il n'aura pas mis les choses au clair dans sa tête, il ne pouvait se permettre d'interagir avec le mage.

Les deux hommes furent tous deux intérieurement soulagés quand ils atteignirent enfin les tréfonds, et comme d'habitude, les tunnels étaient farcis d'engeances, mais cela n'empêcha pas les quatre d'avancer ils décimaient les hordes de créatures à la dizaine, espérant trouver rapidement Nathaniel. Vivant, si possible.

Enfin, au bout d'un tunnel, ils aperçurent un homme aux longs cheveux noirs tirant des flèches sur des engeances. Le groupe se rua sur les assaillants, aidant l'archer qui semblait à bout de forces, mais faisait mouche à chaque tir avec une précision militaire.

Le combat fut bref, et rapidement, les guerriers avaient repeint les murs d'un somptueux noir sang-d'engeance. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun autre détachement n'allait pointer le bout de son nez, l'archer aux cheveux de jais prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle puis se tourna vers ses sauveurs, esquissant un sourire quand il croisa le regard d'Anders.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous porter secours dans les tréfonds pour vous arracher un sourire, ça fait bien longtemps que je l'aurais fait » lança le mage en riant, ce qui interloqua Sebastian, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir d'humeur si joyeuse, au vu le l'expression renfrognée qu'il avait pu observé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kirkwall

« Nathaniel Howe, je présume » avança Hawke, qui reçut un hochement de tête de la part de l'intéressé

« Oui, et vous devez être Garrett Hawke, Héraut de Kirkwall » répondit-il

« C'est bien cela, vous semblez bien renseigné, mais j'imagine qu'on peut s'attendre à ça venant d'un Garde des Ombres. Et maintenant, si nous n'avons pas d'autre raison de traîner dans des galeries infestées d'engeances, par ici la sortie » Dit le Héraut en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur

« Attendez » interrompit Nathaniel se faisant se retourner le guerrier « Je suis descendu ici avec d'autres Gardes, j'ai espoir que certains auront survécu, et je ne peux partir sans tenter d'en sauver »

L'archer alla de l'avant, forçant les quatre autres à le suivre. Anders accéléra un peu pour marcher à côté de son ami, laissant le reste du groupe en retrait pour échanger quelques banalités.

Sebastian put ainsi observer les deux pendant leur avancée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ils semblaient très proches, et il ne serait pas étonnant que le Garde des Ombres fut un temps l'amant de l'apostat. Alors que la pensée ne lui traversa que brièvement l'esprit, il senti son cœur se serrer. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il imaginait Anders avec un autre ? Ridicule, il avait lui-même choisi de garder ses distances avec le mage, à quoi bon ressentir de…de la jalousie ?

Le prince tenta d'écarter cette idée, mais il vit le guérisseur passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, et bien que cela avait l'air de figer l'archer un moment, il se laissait faire, et laissa échapper un léger rire à ce qu'Anders venait de lui dire.

Et voilà que son cœur se serrait à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas ce Garde, il n'aimait pas qu'il puisse faire ressortir la bonne humeur d'Anders, et il n'aimait pas de voir cette proximité entre eux. Encore cette jalousie stupide.

Cela ne servait apparemment à rien de vouloir quoique ce soit avec l'apostat, il aurait vite fait de se retrancher sur une valeur sûre, un amant d'autre fois, ou n'importe qui d'autre pour se satisfaire.

Mais cela enrageait Sebastian de le voir avec un autre.

Il n'eut bientôt plus le luxe d'être en colère pour si peu, car le groupe arriva dans une salle où les engeances semblaient les attendre, et le combat débuta. Celui-ci fut plus long, plus ardu que le précédent, mais cela n'empêcha pas les guerriers d'être victorieux une fois de plus, malgré une certaine fatigue et l'avantage des ennemis quand au nombre et au terrain. Quand il n'y eut plus de créatures des tréfonds à tuer, Hawke regarda autour de lui, et repéra une forme humaine dans un coin de la pièce.

La silhouette lui semblait familière, et il couru voir si la personne était encore vivante. Il reconnut immédiatement Bethany, qui fort heureusement, respirait toujours.

« Bethany ! Vous m'entendez ? » Cria Garrett qui tourna vers le guérisseur « Anders ! Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

L'apostat se précipita vers elle, suivi de Nathaniel, qui était inquiet pour la jeune Garde

« Elle va bien, Hawke, rassurez-vous » dit le mage après l'avoir brièvement observée « Elle est juste inconsciente »

A peine avait-il dit ça que la jeune femme entrouvrit lentement les yeux

« Garret ? » dit-elle faiblement

« C'est bien moi, Bethany, tout vas bien » rassura le guerrier, heureux de savoir sa sœur toujours en vie. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait peur de perdre la dernière famille qui lui restait

Nathaniel exprima lui aussi son soulagement, et la jeune Garde était elle aussi contente de savoir qu'au moins un de ses compagnons avait survécu, le seul d'ailleurs. Bethany leur apprit que les autres Gardes avaient trouvé la mort au combat, le groupe put donc repartir en direction de la surface, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans les tréfonds, et fort heureusement, ils avaient bien libéré le passage à l'allée, et aucune engeance n'était revenue les attaquer

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la lumière du jour, Nathaniel se tourna vers les quatre compagnons

« Je ne peux assez vous remercier pour tout, Héraut. Mais il nous faut retourner faire notre rapport, désormais »

« Comment ça ? » coupa Anders « On vous sauve la peau et vous partez comme ça ? » Mais le mage ne disais pas cela d'un ton accusateur, mais d'un air enjoué qui n'était familier pour aucun des autres « Vous pourriez au moins nous raccompagner jusqu'à Kirkwall et y rester une nuit, on a bien des choses à se raconter, non ? Et puis votre sœur doit toujours être là-bas, cela vous donnera en prime une occasion de la voir ! » Son grand sourire devait être assez contagieux pour un tracer un sur les lèvres de Nathaniel, alors qu'il était évident que celui-ci était plutôt du genre taciturne.

Non, Sebastian n'aimait décidément pas ce type. Même s'il n'avait pas de raison valable de ne pas le porter dans son cœur.

« Allons, Anders, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tentant, c'est vrai, mais pas raisonnable »

« Je vous ai déjà dit comment j'ai réussi dans la vie en étant raisonnable ? »

« Je ne remettrai pas en doute votre succès, mon ami » Nathaniel semblait réfléchir un moment, puis enchaîna « Très bien, mais juste une nuit à Kirkwall»

« Je dois dire que j'aimerai moi aussi passer un peu de temps avec mon frère » surenchérit Bethany, ce qui amena Hawke et Anders à arborer des expressions de joie stupide, comme des enfants à qui on accorde quelques friandises. Mais là était la comparaison personnelle de Sebastian.

Pour lui, la raison pour laquelle le mage insistait tant pour passer une soirée avec son ami était évidente. Etait-il tant en manque de n'avoir pu conclure avec lui l'autre soir ? Ca aurait été plus rapide d'aller au bordel.

Le chemin du retour fut lourd pour le prince, qui eut à nouveau le bonheur d'observer Anders et Nathaniel. Il n'aimait pas cette proximité entre eux.

Au campement, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, à se remémorer leur temps à Amarantine. Mais ils semblaient trop bons amis pour Sebastian, qui fusillait Nathaniel du regard sans même s'en rendre compte, et heureusement, le Garde ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus, sans quoi cela aurait mené à des explications non voulues. Ou peut-être l'autre archer l'ignorait-il ? Le prince se senti ridicule à trop réfléchir, et il préférait s'isoler du groupe et se coucher plus tôt que les autres.

Quand le groupe fut sur sa dernière ligne droite avant d'arriver à la ville, Sebastian fit en sorte de marcher devant, ainsi il n'aurait pas à voir Anders et Nathaniel et dès qu'ils eurent atteint les portes de la cité, il bifurqua rapidement vers la Chantrie.

Sebastian s'isola dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée, d'une humeur noire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir presque succombé à un homme qui n'avait que faire de lui, et commença à en vouloir à Anders d'être aussi volatile, comme s'il ne méritait pas sa compassion. Certes, ce n'était qu'un homme, et un mage, mais il lui avait accordé plus d'importance qu'il ne le méritait, et il n'allait pas rester là sans le lui faire savoir.

Quand la lune fut bien haute dans le ciel, il se leva et entama le long chemin jusqu'à Sombrerue


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian arriva devant la clinique, et il vit que la lumière était éteinte, à nouveau. Il frappa à la porte sans ménager sa force, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Anders devait encore être de sortie avec Nathaniel. Qu'importe, il s'adossa à la porte et attendit, la mâchoire serrée de colère. Il était venu dans l'optique de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et ne comptait pas repartir sans l'avoir fait.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le mage arriva, clairement saoul, titubant et peinant à maintenir son équilibre. Il aperçut l'archer au loin, et fit un grand geste de la main pour le saluer avant de s'approcher, un grand sourire fixé sur son visage.

Le prince ne lui rendit pas son sourire, au contraire, cela l'agaçait encore plus.

« Sebastian ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous auriez dut venir avec nous, c'était bien amusant » dit l'apostat, faisant bien sentir l'alcool au chantriste qui grimaça à l'odeur « Mais à part ça, que puis-je faire pour vous en cette belle soirée ? » Demanda Anders tout en déverrouillant la porte et entrant, suivit de l'homme en armure blanche

« Je vous qu'en effet vous vous êtes bien amusé » répondit-il d'un ton glacial « Regrettable que votre ami n'ai pu rester plus longtemps »

Le mage fut surpris par l'intonation du brun, et son sourire s'effaça

« Euh, oui, en effet, ça aurait été bien qu'il puisse rester un peu plus » tenta-t-il, incertain de ce que l'archer pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais le ton de ce dernier commençait à faire descendre l'alcool

« J'imagine qu'avoir un substitut sous la main quand on refuse vos avances doit être bien pratique »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » l'apostat était de plus en plus confus, et cela commençait un peu à l'énerver

« Je dois dire que je ne vous pensait pas du genre à passer d'une passion à l'autre. Moi qui m'imaginait que vous aviez une réelle attirance, ce n'était qu'illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais qu'une opportunité, et elle est passée. Du coup, autant vous reporter sur une autre proie, une qui ne vous dira pas non, n'est-ce pas ? » Sebastian commençait à monter le ton, ne se rendant même plus compte de ce qu'il disait, cette fois, ses émotions prirent la parole

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » Rétorqua Anders, qui avait rapidement dessaoulé après les accusations du prince, et éleva encore plus la voix que son interlocuteur « Attendez, vous pensez que Nathaniel n'est rien de plus qu'un amant d'un soir ? M'insulter moi, c'est une chose, mais insulter mon ami c'en est une autre, et je vous interdit de vous en prendre à lui ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous vous valez bien, certainement, et quelle déception. Dire que j'ai failli faire une erreur avec vous. Dire que j'ai failli passer la nuit avec vous, me voilà bien content d'avoir manqué cette chance, vous n'avez que faire des sentiments des autres, tant que vous y trouvez votre compte » L'archer en était à hurler pour surpasser le niveau sonore du mage

« Il suffit ! Ne prétendez pas tout savoir de moi ! Si cela vous intéresse, Nathaniel et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble, ni ce soir, ni jamais, et si votre condescendance pouvait se calmer ne serais-ce qu'un instant, vous seriez capable d'arrêter de juger les gens aussi vite ! Mais qu'espérer, hautain un jour, hautain toujours, pas vrai ? Et si vous êtes passé si près d'une nuit de sexe, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre, à moins que vous auriez préféré que je vous force à nouveau ?»

« Oser me prétendre hautain ? Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de tout ce que vous m'avez fait ? Vous avez brisé mes vœux de chasteté par la force, m'avez embrassé à me faire douter de ma foi, m'avez plongé dans un torrent de questions sur moi-même, et le pire est que malgré tout ça vous êtes quand même parvenu à me séduire ! »

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Quand Sebastian s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il était devenu livide. Anders était resté sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il vraiment séduit le prince ? C'était inimaginable, et pourtant…

« Est-ce…vrai ? » tenta l'apostat « Avez-vous réellement des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Je…ne sait plus rien. Vous qui êtes un mage, qui cohabitez avec un esprit, qui n'a aucune honte à coucher avec des hommes, qui représentez tout ce qui n'est pas de mes points de vue, êtes pourtant la personne dont je me sens le plus proche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit vous ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je ressente de la jalousie en vous voyant si proche d'un autre ? » Répondit l'archer, reprenant un ton élevé, mais tremblant

« Cessez de m'accuser à tout va, si je vous dégoute tant, vous ne seriez pas ici que je sache ! » il était facile de provoquer le mage qui éleva à nouveau la voix

« Et si vous essayiez d'ôter vos œillères suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre, vous seriez capable de voir que je ne vous insulte pas mais que je me tue à vous dire que je vous aime malgré vos défauts ! »

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ou qu'Anders puisse enregistrer pleinement les mots de Sebastian, celui-ci se jeta sur lui, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, introduisant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le mage ne put que gémir, la force du baiser et la dominance de l'archer étaient irrésistibles. Il se remit rapidement et répondit en redoublant de passion, passant ses mains autour de la taille du brun, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Au contact du corps de l'apostat, l'autre soupira, et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du guérisseur.

Celui-ci ne refusa pas cette invitation, et saisi les fesses du prince qui s'était attaqué à son cou. Si Sebastian avait fait le premier pas, Anders savait que c'était à lui de prendre la suite en main, conscient du manque d'expérience du chantriste dans le domaine du sexe avec un autre homme, mais cette fois-ci, il comptait faire les choses correctement.

Il se laissa faire un moment, ne voulant pas interrompre les baisers de l'archer il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir. Puis, imaginant déjà la suite, il saisi fermement la chevelure de Sebastian, tira sa tête en arrière, recevant un gémissement en retour, et prit possession de ses lèvres tout en le poussant contre le mur adjacent. Forçant la proximité entre leurs corps, Anders se sentait devenir plus animal. Il avait le droit, cette fois-ci, et se libéra totalement, ses mains avaient déjà trouvé les attaches de l'armure blanche et commencé à les défaire.

Le prince l'aida dans sa tâche, refusant de briser le baiser enflammé de l'apostat. A ce moment là, il se fichait bien de sa foi, de ses vœux, de tout, il avait succombé, et il ne voulait même plus revenir en arrière, bien au contraire.

Il désirait le mage, et son corps se souvenant encore de ses années de débauche, il pressa son bassin contre celui de l'autre une fois que son armure était entièrement à terre. Sebastian sentait le guérisseur trembler de désir, combien de temps avant qu'il n'en puisse plus et lui montre une extase qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ?

Anders eut rapidement fait d'ôter encore des vêtements de l'archer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son pantalon, mais il ne voulait pas presser les choses. Le prince, ne voulant pas être totalement dominé par le mage, défit les attaches de sa robe, l'envoyant balader au loin et put enfin passer ses mains sur le torse sculpté de l'apostat, en appréciant chaque muscle et ressentant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

L'apostat frémit au contact des mains de l'archer, et plus encore quand celui-ci laissa ses ongles griffer sa peau au rythme de chaque légère morsure que le blond administrait au cou du chantriste.

Il lui fallait aller plus loin, ce n'était plus une simple envie, mais un besoin, une nécessité. Anders saisi violement le bras de l'archer et l'envoya sur une couchette à proximité, ne se faisant pas prier pour y monter aussi.

Se plaçant à califourchon sur le torse de Sebastian, il se pencha pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se passer du gout des lèvres du prince, il en voulait encore et encore, c'était comme une addiction, et le brun semblait tout aussi avide de ces baisers.

Finalement, le mage délaissa la bouche princière pour laisser sa sienne descendre le long de son cou puis de son torse, accompagnée de sa langue qui glissa sur la peau de l'archer. Anders s'attarda sur les tétons de sa proie qui ne put que gémir aux suçons bien placés de l'apostat qui parfois mordait délicatement la chair désirante de contact plus poussé encore.

Anders n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que le prince avait une érection, tout comme lui, qui tentait de retenir la part la plus sauvage de sa personne. Mais plus il descendait le long du torse musclé de l'archer, plus ses baisers devinrent violents, et plus ses morsures marquaient la chair, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sebastian, dont les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus audible, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la passion des gestes du mage.

Arrivé au niveau du pantalon du chantriste, il le tira lentement vers le bas alors que sa bouche était presque au niveau du membre enflé de l'archer qui frémissait d'avance. Il ne pouvait que regarder l'apostat, et quelle vision…mais quand le mage posa ses lèvres sur son érection, il se senti haleter de plus en plus, anticipant la suite, pourtant, Anders restait au niveau du gland, suçotant, et laissant sa langue caresser le bout de son pénis.

Alors qu'il allait demander au guérisseur pourquoi il n'allait pas plus loin, ou plutôt, qu'il allait le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, celui-ci leva les yeux, lui lançant un regard sulfureux et dominant faisant frissonner l'archer qui comprit que l'apostat faisait les choses à son rythme, et qu'il comptait bien faire monter le désir au maximum.

Estimant qu'il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, et se disant qu'il se sentait de plus en plus restreint par son pantalon, il baissa sa tête, prenant un peu plus Sebastian en bouche. Ce dernier ne put retenir le cri étouffé qui lui échappa, c'était impossible de résister à cette sensation.

Et plus le mage continuait, plus il descendait, et le prince ne pouvait qu'exprimer le plaisir qu'il prenait, car l'apostat augmentait son allure aussi. Avec en plus de son savoir faire, sa façon se laisser la langue le lécher en même temps, sa façon de changer de rythme, sa façon d'utiliser sa main en même temps, sa façon de délaisser le membre de l'archer pour glisser sa langue sur ses testicules amenaient le prince près de la jouissance bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas jouir trop vite, il suffit qu'Anders lève les yeux une fois et croise son regard tandis qu'il continuait la fellation pour qu'il arrive à bout.

« A-Anders » souffla tant bien que mal Sebastian « Je ne tiens plus »

Mais le mage ne s'arrêtait pas, et le brun se demanda s'il l'avait entendu, cependant, quand il essaya à nouveau de dire à l'apostat qu'il allait jouir, ce dernier fit en sorte d'intensifier ses mouvements de tête. Sebastian comprit que le guérisseur ne comptait pas s'arrêter, et il se laissa finalement éjaculer.

Pendant un moment, l'apostat ne bougea pas, et quand il releva enfin la tête, le prince s'aperçût qu'il avait avalé sa semence, et que son regard animal ne l'avait pas quitté. Il n'en avait pas fini avec l'archer, c'était évident.

Anders savait bien ce qu'il faisait, il aurait pu s'occuper de Sebastian qu'un court moment, puis le prendre directement, mais sachant que cela devait faire un bon moment que celui-ci n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, le faire jouir avant lui permettrait alors de faire durer l'acte plus longtemps.

Il ne voulait pas d'une nuit égoïste, où seul son plaisir compterait, il voulait faire connaître quelque chose d'inoubliable au prince, et ce semblait bien parti, au vu des expressions de plaisir qu'il avait entendu précédemment.

L'apostat remonta vers l'archer, et l'embrassa dans le cou, se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter la bouche après ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais le chantriste semblait n'en avoir cure, il poussa le mage sur le côté et se mit sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et n'hésitant pas à introduire sa langue entre les lèvres du mage

Embrasser ainsi un homme qui venait d'avaler avait une certaine sensualité, et cela éveilla encore plus l'animosité dormante de Sebastian qui glissa sa main dans le pantalon d'Anders pour le caresser.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il savait encore bien faire, et le guérisseur se mit à gémir. L'apostat sentait son désir monter de plus en plus, et voulait partager cette sensation avec l'archer. Défaisant le baiser, il amena la tête du brun dans son cou, où l'autre l'embrassa et le mordit sans hésiter mais cela lui laissait surtout la possibilité de gémir à l'oreille du prince.

Entendre si clairement les expressions de plaisir du mage ne fit qu'enflammer à nouveau Sebastian, qui ne put qu'accompagner Anders dans ses halètements. Celui-ci ne tenait plus, il allait vite devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, ou il deviendrait fou. Il saisi le prince et le caressa avec la même fougue que son amant, voulant l'approcher de son stade de désir.

« Je ne peux plus attendre, Sebastian » lui murmura-t-il

Puis vinrent les mots qu'il attendait

« Alors prenez-moi » souffla le prince

Sans plus attendre, Anders fit à nouveau basculer le chantriste sut le côté pour prendre le dessus encore une fois.

D'un geste rapide, il retira entièrement le pantalon de l'archer dont la respiration s'était accélérée

Sebastian sentait son cœur battre plus vite que jamais d'anticipation, il voulait sentir le mage en lui

Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux brûlants de passion, tandis qu'il se baissa au niveau de l'entrée du prince, suréleva légèrement ses jambes et les cala avec ses bras.

Il caressa lentement le prince de sa langue, appuyant de plus en plus ses mouvements et le pénétrant un peu plus à chaque fois. Le chantriste ne pouvait que frémir à cette sensation, la chaleur de la langue d'Anders était si douce, et si excitante à la fois qu'il agrippait les draps sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il sentit un doigt, puis un deuxième s'introduire en lui, il ne pouvait qu'accompagner les mouvements experts du mage avec des gémissements de plus en plus audibles.

L'archer baissa les yeux, croisant le regard de l'apostat qui comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il le voulait maintenant

Le blond se releva et ôta son pantalon, laissant à Sebastian le luxe de l'admirer entièrement. Son visage, ses yeux sauvages, sa bouche dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper son souffle appuyé, son corps sculpté dont les cicatrices n'enlevaient aucune beauté, et son membre en érection qui lui faisait tant envie.

Le prince ne put dévorer du regard plus longtemps, car Anders se replaça à genoux devant lui avant de saisir ses jambes pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il se positionna, et doucement, pénétra le chantriste qui d'abord grimaça de douleur, mais le regard rassurant de l'apostat et la délicatesse de ses mouvements l'habitua vite.

Ses va-et-vient étaient d'abord lents, puis peu à peu s'accélérèrent, faisant gémir le brun de plus en plus fort, et bientôt, c'étaient des cris qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Le mage non plus ne pouvait pas taire ses propres expressions de plaisir, malgré ses précédentes expériences avec des hommes, aucune ne lui avait procuré plus de plaisir que celle-ci.

L'apostat dut se retenir plus d'une fois, les sensations étaient telles qu'il se senti sur le point de jouir à plusieurs reprises, le forçant à ralentir ou même s'arrêter le temps de calmer ses ardeurs, ce qui arrangeait quelques peu Sebastian, qui peinait aussi à se retenir, chacun voulait faire durer l'acte autant que possible.

Voilà une extase que l'archer n'avait jamais connue et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

La vision d'Anders le prenant, la sueur gouttant le long de son torse, était enivrante, mais c'est quand le mage se colla contre lui, sans arrêter ses coups de boutoir, laçant ses bras autour du corps du brun que celui-ci se senti le plus léger, comme dans un rêve tant l'excitation était grande.

Il passa également ses bras autour du mage, l'embrassa entre ses cris de plaisir, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir, et il semblait qu'il en soit de même pour l'apostat.

« Je ne tiens plus » dit-t-il d'une voix essoufflée

« Moi non plus » répondit le prince

Prenant ça comme une autorisation, il intensifia les mouvements de bassin, au point que Sebastian crut réveiller tout le quartier tant le plaisir était fort.

Finalement, le mage se libéra, faisant sentir au prince la chaleur de sa semence, et celui-ci jouit lui-aussi, quelques instants après le blond.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, sans bouger pendant un moment. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils se sentaient tout deux tellement sereins, tellement à l'aise, c'était un confort qui leur était inconnu jusque là.

Mais Anders le savais de courte durée. Il savait que son plan empêcherait toute relation avec le chantriste, et il était impossible de changer de priorité, pas après s'être battu tant d'années pour les siens. Il s'était déjà juré que rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait, et il ne comptait pas changer d'avis maintenant.

Sebastian remarqua l'air peiné qui traversa le visage de l'apostat et fut sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le mage s'était déjà relevé pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette, tournant le dos à l'archer.

« Est-ce que…tout va bien ? étais-ce si décevant ?» demanda-t-il finalement, hésitant

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du mage, mais il disparut aussitôt

« Loin de là, je peut même vous assurer que c'était la meilleure fois de ma vie »

Cette remarque fit légèrement sourire l'archer qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment.

« Cependant… » L'apostat n'arrivait pas à sortir le reste de sa phrase, sa gorge s'était serrée et il se senti perdre sa voix. Il déglutit et inspira profondément avant de se forcer à continuer « Je suis réellement aussi abjecte que vous le disiez. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je me hais. Je sais que c'était dur pour vous d'accepter les relations entre hommes, plus encore d'y prendre part, vous en êtes même venu à m'aimer, et malgré la réciprocité de ces sentiments, je crains de devoir vous dire que ce que nous venons de partager ne pourra plus jamais se reproduire. »

Ces mots laissèrent l'archer sans voix et il senti son cœur se nouer. Après quelques instants de silence, il parvint à mettre suffisamment d'ordre dans ses pensées pour répondre, mi- effondré, mi- enragé.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?! Autant me refuser si c'était pour me jeter juste après ! »

Anders lui lança un regard empli de tristesse et lui accorda même un sourire tout aussi mélancolique. Il pouvait voir la colère dans les yeux de Sebastian, mais passa tout de même sa main dans le cou du brun, amenant doucement sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Le baiser effaça la rage qui montait chez le chantriste et celui-ci y répondit, mais quand le blond sépara ses lèvres des siennes, il restait un gout amer.

« Oui. J'aurais très certainement dut vous refuser. J'ai été égoïste, et faible, mais je mentirais si je vous disais regretter ce qui s'est passé. Mais rester à mes côtés vous fait prendre trop de risques. Justice est toujours en moi, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit par ma faute »

« Cessez de me prendre pour un enfant, je ne suis pas sans défense, et puis vous êtes en train de préparer une potion pour vous séparer de Justice, cela rendra les choses-»

« Pas moins impossibles » coupa le mage « Même sans cela j'ai toujours une cause à défendre, un idéal qui n'est pas le vôtre, qui me rend ennemi des templiers, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour vous. Vous avez un trône à reprendre, et c'est votre devoir, de même que le mien est de me battre pour mes confrères »

Sebastian savait qu'il avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait envie d'envoyer balader le trône d'Osterburg, mais restait le fait de la cause des mages, et Justice.

Il dût se résigner. Il valait mieux garder en mémoire l'intimité et l'extase qu'ils venaient de partager, et en rester là.

Lentement, le prince se leva de la couchette, non sans difficulté, et remit ses vêtements puis son armure, sans dire un mot. L'apostat se tut aussi, et son visage était vide d'expression, ses yeux semblaient éteints et sans vie.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de passer la porte, l'archer lança un dernier regard à Anders, qui fixait le sol, puis, toujours dans un silence de mort, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la clinique en la laissant se refermer lourdement derrière lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Depuis cette nuit, les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus du tout. C'était comme si chacun était invisible pour l'autre, seule une mélancolie semblait les entourer lorsqu'ils étaient à coté. Ils finirent par s'éviter comme la peste, inventant des excuses pour éviter de partir en mission avec Hawke en même temps.

Etonnamment, le reste du groupe de remarqua rien, ce qui était pour le mieux, même le Héraut n'avait pas décelé de changement.

L'autre jour, le guerrier était parti dans les égouts, accompagné d'Anders, Varric et Merrill pour chercher un des ingrédients dont avait besoin l'apostat pour sa potion.

Sebastian était resté à la Chantrie, et depuis cette nuit, il n'en sortait quasiment jamais, essayant de se concentrer sur ses prières afin d'éviter de penser au guérisseur.

Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Le mage n'avait pas eu l'air de croire au succès de sa potion, comme s'il la savait vouée à l'échec. Etais-ce une tentative désespérée pour se débarrasser de son hôte spirituel, ou est-ce que cela cachait autre chose ?

Tout cela éveilla les suspicions de l'archer, et si Anders préparait autre chose ? Même Hawke ne connaissait pas les détails, et se doutait peut-être qu'il y avait supercherie, mais il avait néanmoins accepté d'aider l'apostat, au nom de l'amitié.

Le prince était allé, comme à son habitude, dans les jardins de la Chantrie, qui étaient d'ailleurs plus comme une grande terrasse verdoyante surplombant Kirkwall. L'endroit était souvent désert, peu de gens venaient ici, surtout que c'était fermé au public. Un lieu propice pour s'entraîner, mais aussi pour réfléchir, le silence aidait à méditer certaines questions.

Chaque flèche décochée atteignait le centre de la cible, située à plus de 40m de lui, et, à chaque projectile il se persuadait de plus en plus qu'il était temps d'aller parler à Garrett.

Cela ne relevait plus d'une quelconque méfiance envers Anders, il commençait plutôt à sincèrement craindre pour la vie du mage. Il savait bien que l'apostat avait déjà pris d'énormes risques, et en avait déjà subi les conséquences, comme en témoignaient les cicatrices sur son corps.

A cette pensée, son esprit commença à dévier, ramenant les visions du guérisseur, nu, le surplombant tandis qu'il le-

Le prince secoua la tête comme pour en chasser ces images, il ne voulait pas repenser à cette nuit, et s'il voulait garder toute sa tête, il ne le devait pas non plus, au risque de devenir fou

Il continua à s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin de la journée, puis, voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber, et se disant que Hawke devait être rentré, le prince se dirigea vers le domaine Amell

Ce fut d'ailleurs le Héraut en personne qui lui ouvrit la porte

« Sebastian ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Enfin sorti de la Chantrie à ce que je vois ? »

« Oui, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas été très présent ces temps-ci, je m'en excuse » répondit l'archer alors que Garrett se décala pour le laisser entrer

« Vous avez raté beaucoup de choses, en plus, surtout aujourd'hui ! Vous savez ce qui est intéressant dans les égouts ? » Demanda le guerrier

« Euh…non ? » répliqua le chantriste, se demandant ce qu'un endroit comme celui-là pouvait posséder comme attrait, mais se doutant de ne pas recevoir une réponse normale

« Absolument rien, c'est moche, ça pue, c'est infesté de rats et de bandits et la sela petrae est probablement la chose la plus dégoutante que je n'ai jamais vue, autant dire qu'en mettre dans des fioles a le même charme que de se baigner dans une bouse de dragon. Chose qui pourrait même arriver demain d'ailleurs, nous allons à la mine d'os pour trouver des pierres de drake, ça vous dit ? »

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque et avaient pris place dans les fauteuils installés devant la cheminée

« Aussi…tentant que soit votre offre, je me dois de refuser- »

« A cause d'Anders » coupa Hawke « J'aurais du m'en douter »

Pendant un instant, le prince crût qu'il allait tout dire à son ami, mais parvint à se retenir de déblatérer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre le mage et lui

« Euh, oui, en effet » finit-il par répondre, hésitant « Mais je me dois de vous demander…croyez-vous réellement qu'il existe une potion pouvant le séparer de Justice ? Je ne peut pas dire que je crois vraiment à cette histoire, je pense qu'il cache quelque chose »

« Bien sûr qu'il cache quelque chose » répondit Garrett platement, comme si c'était une évidence. Quand il vit le regard interloqué de Sebastian, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de continuer « Je sais bien qu'Anders ne m'a pas dit la vérité sur la nature de sa préparation, mais je suis sur que ça concerne la liberté des mages. Souvenez-vous que je soutiens moi aussi cette idée »

« N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de radical ? »

« C'est une possibilité, mais je dois vous avouer que je pense qu'il a raison, qu'il n'y a pas de moyen délicat ou de négociations faciles possibles. Que ce soit lui ou un autre, les choses vont mal tourner, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il nous faut nous faire une raison, que ce soit Anders ou Mérédith, quelqu'un doit prendre le dessus pour faire avancer les choses, la situation va devenir explosive, qu'on le veuille ou non »

« Mais…vous le laisseriez faire du mal à des innocents ? Vous le laisseriez mettre sa vie et tant d'autres en danger ? Pourquoi ?! » L'archer sentait sa voix s'étrangler tant il était choqué par la passivité du Héraut

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre, j'aime autant rester près de celui qui fera éclater une révolution plutôt que d'attendre que celle-ci m'emporte plus tard »

Il y avait une vérité dans ses mots, une rébellion était inévitable, et pour quelqu'un qui la soutiendrait, autant être près d'elle, afin d'être prêt quand le moment viendrait.

« Sebastian » dit Hawke doucement, attirant l'attention de son interlocuteur dont le regard s'était tourné vers les flammes dansant dans l'âtre « Vous êtes libre de partir quand bon vous semble. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de rester à mes côtés, vous mêlant à des histoires qui ne vous concernent pas et vous faisant faire des choses contraires à vos idées »

« Et pourtant me voilà. Même si nous ne sommes pas forcément d'accord, cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître votre valeur. Je ne veux pas non plus quitter ma Chantrie, et je ne sais pas si reprendre Osterburg vaut vraiment le coup ? Je préfère rester où je suis. Vous savez, des fois je me dis que les mages ont besoin de compassion » cette fois-ci c'était au guerrier d'avoir l'air choqué « Aussi dangereux qu'ils puissent être, ils restent des êtres humains et des enfants du Créateur. Leur liberté peut être un danger pour les autres et eux-mêmes, mais peut-être est-ce là la fatalité humaine, nous sommes condamnés à nous autodétruire et à nos reconstruire à jamais.

Garrett avait les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sebastian parlant de compassion pour les mages ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Je peut savoir ce que vous avez fait à la Chantrie ces temps-ci ? D'inhabituel je veux dire, parce que là… »

« Rien, disons…qu'à force de passer du temps à vos côtés, on voit certaines personnes différemment, on en apprends plus sur les Hommes qu'en restant à la Chantrie. Depuis le temps, j'ai pu voir des mages désespérés, des mages souffrant de leur état, des mages fous, des mages voulant protéger les êtes qui leur sont chers, des mages capables d'aimer… » Sa voix s'était éteinte sur ces derniers mots, nourrissant la tristesse qu'il tentait d'oublier par tous les moyens

Si le Féreldien avait remarqué la peine qui traversa les yeux de l'archer, il n'en dit rien

« Pourquoi garder vos distances avec Anders alors ? Il semblerait qu'il y a une base d'entente, de ce que vous me dites »

« Nous avons déjà établis que ma présence contrarie Justice, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart, pour notre sécurité à tous » Un demi-mensonge. Certes, il pouvait provoquer l'esprit, mais c'était devenu rare ? Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se retrouver à proximité d'un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

« Je comprend, et vous n'avez pas tort » répondit Hawke

Le prince se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée du domaine.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, je vous verrai bientôt, mon ami »

« Je suis toujours là si vous en avez besoin, Sebastian, passez une bonne nuit »

« Merci, vous aussi, et bonne chance pour la mine d'os, demain » lança l'archer en passant la porte

Il faisait encore bon dehors, et les parfums de la Hauteville étaient très présents, les odeurs de fleurs accompagnèrent le chantriste tout le long de son trajet, et il fit exprès de marcher lentement, voir même de prendre des détours afin de profiter plus longtemps de l'air nocturne. Il n'y avait pas un chat, aucun bandit, rien.

Sebastian se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant réellement s'il devait laisser faire Anders, l'arrêter et même l'idée de l'aider lui traversa l'esprit, quoiqu'il soit en train de préparer

Quand il passa les portes de la Chantrie, tout était aussi calme et silencieux que dans les rues, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'archer.

Faisant son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit après avoir ôté son armure, invitant un sommeil bien mérité, et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas penser à lui, Anders fut sa dernière vision avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	15. Chapter 15

Comme prévu, la mine d'os n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Non seulement les mines étaient aussi peu ragoutantes que d'habitude, mais Hawke, qui avait été prévenu par Hubert de nouveaux problèmes, voulut en profiter pour s'en occuper en même temps que leur quête des pierres de drake.

Quelle brillante idée, car leur groupe, cette fois-ci composé du Héraut, Varric, Fenris et Anders, s'était retrouvé face à un dragon sire. Le combat fur ardu, et le mage crût ne pas avoir la force de rentrer à Kirkwall tant il avait drainé son mana en sorts de guérison.

Quand il put enfin rejoindre sa clinique, l'apostat avança tel un mort-vivant jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. C'était si relaxant d'avoir un tel confort qu'il commença rapidement à s'endormir, puis il se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il était désormais en possession de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion

Il se releva d'un coup, pris d'un élan d'énergie soudain, et avança jusqu'à sa table de travail, où de nombreux ingrédients l'attendaient. Certains macéraient dans des bocaux tandis que d'autres étaient en train de sécher, suspendus sur un fil. Un grand nombre de pots peuplaient les étagères et placard autour de la table, et en plein milieu de celle-ci, trônait le sac de fioles contenant la sela petrae. Anders s'assit et plaça les pierres de drake devant lui, à côté de l'autre ingrédient primordial pour sa préparation.

Il commença à travailler, ses gestes étaient précis et assurés. Broyant, ébouillantant, mélangeant et coupant jusqu'au lever du soleil. Chose qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, et c'est seulement que l'astre fut haut dans le ciel qu'il se recula au fond de sa chaise, exténué par une nuit de travail.

Le mage contempla le large flacon au centre de la table, l'instrument de sa révolte. Il se sentait si fier, et si puissant posséder enfin de quoi faire avancer la libération des mages lui avait pris tant d'années, et enfin, après toutes ses inlassables recherches et quêtes, et enfin, il y était parvenu.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Le visage de Sebastian apparut dans sa tête, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Mettre son plan à exécution signifierait plonger le prince dans un torrent de désespoir, il le savait. L'archer serait sacrifié pour son œuvre, et même si ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait, il devait le faire. Cela marquerait aussi son propre arrêt de mort, mais c'était trivial par rapport à la souffrance qu'il causerait au chantriste

Quand il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Sebastian, il connaissait déjà le dénouement, mais il semblerait que son esprit ait délibérément choisi de l'oublier un temps. D'un certain côté, il ne le regrettait pas, cela lui avait permis de connaître un court instant de bonheur.

Une chose était sûre, si Hawke ne le mettait pas à mort, le prince serait celui qui s'en chargerait. Peu importe les sentiments qui ont pu naître, rayer de la carte sa maison, l'emblème de sa foi et tuer celle qui avait été une mère pour lui serait impardonnable.

Tandis qu'il prit le flacon pour le ranger dans sa sacoche, il senti ses mains trembler et fut même tenté de s'en débarrasser. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but, et pourtant, pour la première fois, il hésitait. Il était presque prêt à tout envoyer en l'air, mais il était déjà allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

Même si les choses avaient été différentes, la corruption de l'engeance coulait toujours dans ses veines, le condamnant à une vie plus courte que la moyenne. Il devait lui rester vingt ans, tout au plus, rien que ça aurait posé problème, et il ne fallait pas oublier Justice, qui n'acceptait toujours pas que son hôte aime un chantriste. Si Anders faisait tout pour ne pas penser à Sebastian, il ne pouvait pas taire ses sentiments.

Il sentait le remords le ronger, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis son plan à exécution.

_Trop tard pour reculer_

Se dit-il à nouveau. Chassant toutes ces pensées, il se déshabilla et se mit dans son lit espérant trouver le sommeil, il aurait besoin de repos pour la suite.

Malheureusement son sommeil n'eut rien de reposant, ses rêves étaient emplis de cris, de feu et de souffrance. Il voyait le prince, le visage déformé par la douleur, tandis que Justice l'achevait lentement de sorts incandescents qui le brûlaient peu à peu.

Même dans ses rêves, l'esprit prenait le dessus, et ses sorts faisaient fondre la peau blanche de l'archer dont les hurlements retentissaient si fort qu'il crut sombrer dans la folie.

Etais-ce prémonitoire ? Etais-ce ce qui allait se passer ? Quand il se réveilla, la lune était haute dans le ciel, et l'apostat était en nage, les draps s'étaient collés à son torse et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il allait vite devoir passer à l'action, avant que la peur et le doute ne finissent par le paralyser.

Le guérisseur écrivit rapidement un message demandant à Hawke de venir le voir, enfila le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, puis il lui suffit de faire deux pas dehors pour trouver un gamin capable d'apporter la lettre au domaine de la Hauteville.

Nerveusement, Anders attendit toute la nuit, répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait dire à con ami, et espérant que celui-ci accepterait, et ne poserait pas trop de questions. Techniquement, il lui serait possible d'y arriver seul, mais d'avoir Garrett à ses côtés serait bien plus rassurant.

Enfin, alors que le jour commençait à se lever, Hawke, suivi de Fenris, Varric et Merrill passa la porte de la clinique. Le guérisseur avait espéré que le guerrier viendrait seul, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander

« Depuis quand je me fais convoquer par lettre ? » lança Hawke sur un ton humoristique

« Depuis toujours il me semble » lui répondit le mage avec un sourire

« C'est pas faux, même si j'avais espéré que mes compagnons ne s'adonneraient pas à cette pratique »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mon ami » décidément, le Héraut avait un vrai talent pour détendre l'atmosphère, et l'apostat se sentait déjà moins nerveux « Je ne m'attendait d'ailleurs pas à voir débarquer tant de monde, vous revenez d'une mission ? » Hawke prit un air plus grave

« Oui, nous devions retrouver des mages en fuite. Et croyez-moi, c'était rien de joyeux, deux d'entre eux on eu recours à la magie du sang, et le dernier était un abruti fini qui est reparti au cercle sans faire d'histoires, et il n'aurait pas tenu un jour de plus en liberté, croyez-moi. Un idiot qui se plante au Pendu et raconte aux filles qu'l est mage du sang pour avoir la côte, a plus de chances d'être tué par les templiers que les démons »

« Il sera puni par les templiers »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis assuré que Mérédith sache qu'il est juste stupide et non dangereux, ça va l'aider, il ira bien. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le chevalier-capitaine a les yeux rivés sur moi, et Orsino ne me laisse pas de côté non plus. Les deux veulent m'utiliser pour changer la donne, et ça commence sérieusement à sentir le roussi. Bon, laissons ces deux excités de côté, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien, j'ai un service à vous demander » entama Anders qui se sentait soudainement un peu mal, après tout, lui aussi se servait du guerrier pour changer les choses, et son ami dut sentir son hésitation car il fronça légèrement les sourcils « Je dois me rendre à la Chantrie, et j'ai besoin que vous occupiez la grande prêtresse » Garrett ne répondit pas immédiatement et la mage vit la méfiance dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Et que serez vous en train de faire pendant ce temps ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous en avez déjà bien trop fait pour moi et je ne veut pas vous mêler à la suite »

« Allons, Hawke » dit le nain « Anders va prier, bien entendu, il ne veut tout simplement pas que cela se sache » L'apostat ne savait pas si Varric ne faisait qu'une simple blague ou si c'était une façon de signaler au guerrier qu'insister était inutile. Aucune des deux options n'aurait été surprenante

« Très bien » se résigna le Héraut « mais de quoi voulez-vous que je lui parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, de la pluie, du beau temps…ou plutôt, parlez-lui des mages, essayez de voir si elle compte enfin prendre position »

« Bon, je vous fais confiance » Et avec des derniers mots, Hawke tourna les talons et sorti de la clinique, suivi de ses trois autres compagnons

Seul Fenris resta en retrait, lançant un regard perçant à Anders. C'était comme si l'elfe savait tout. Il y avait comme une accusation dans ses yeux, et pendant un instant, il crut que l'ancien esclave allait tout d'un coup révéler le plan du mage, mais c'était impossible, il ne savait rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Choisissant d'ignorer Fenris, le blond suivi le Héraut qui partait en direction de la Hauteville. Merrill bifurqua sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, laissant les trois hommes continuer en direction de la Chantrie.

Garrett et Varric marchaient plus loin devant, tandis que le mage restait en retrait. L'elfe apparut à côté de lui, le faisant quelques peu sursauter

« Vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre à vous annoncer, dites ? » lui dit le guérisseur, mais le tatoué l'ignora

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites » chuchota le guerrier

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que contiens le flacon dans votre sac, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire quelque chose de stupide »

« Comment savez vous que-»

« Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, vous ne transportez jamais quoique ce soit de la sorte, j'en déduis que cela à avoir avec ce que vous avez demander à Hawke

« Est-ce qu'il sait-»

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il vous fait confiance, ne le trahissez pas, surtout quand il a eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire mais vous a toujours protégé et défendu »

D'un coup, Fenris accéléra le pas, rejoignant les deux autres et laissant Anders derrière

_Trop tard pour reculer_

Ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru devant les portes massives de l'édifice religieux, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, l'apostat passa devant pour pousser l'une des portes.

Le mage se tourna vers Hawke après avoir avancé de quelques pas et s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

« Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurai fini, je compte sur vous » dit-il discrètement avant de disparaître

Anders longea le mur, s'assurant en même temps que le Héraut occupait bien Elthina, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre bout de la nef.

Tandis qu'il se faisait aussi silencieux que possible, il restait également à l'affut, car pire que de croiser la grande prêtresse, il avait peur de croiser Sebastian. Heureusement, celui-ci était sur l'autel, et ne l'avait pas vu passer, mais le guérisseur senti son cœur se serrer à la vue du prince, qui était toujours aussi beau et séduisant que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec lui.

Le blond repéra enfin un endroit propice où placer le flacon. Il dissimula la jarre au fond d'un large vase, lui-même à moitié caché par un rideau

Personne ne l'avait vu, c'était parfait. Le compte à rebours était lancé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déclencher la bombe au moment idéal. Le mage savait qu'il faisait également un pas de plus vers sa mort, mais peu importe.

Aussi discrètement qu'il avait rejoint le fond de la Chantrie, il se glissa auprès de Hawke qui discutait toujours avec Elthina.

« Quelque chose vous trouble, mon enfant » dit-elle simplement quand elle remarqua le guérisseur

« Non » répondit-il d'un ton assez froid

Sans avoir entendu leur conversation, il savait que la grande prêtresse choisissait toujours de jouer la carte de la passivité

« Allons-y » annonça-t-il sèchement. Il savait que Sebastian avait les yeux rivés sur lui, et s'il ne gardait pas une certaine distance, il allait se jeter sur le prince.

Alors même que le groupe s'éloignait, le mage sentait sur lui le regard appuyé de l'archer. Etais-ce de la méfiance, du dédain ou autre chose ? Peut-être les trois en même temps, mais Anders l'ignora et quitta la Chantrie sans se retourner

Quand la porte se referma, le chantriste tourna les talons et se rendit aux jardins, ayant bien besoin d'un peu d'air frais ? Qu'est-ce qu'Anders avait bien pu faire ? Comme il ne l'avait pas vu avant que l'apostat je rejoigne le groupe, impossible de le savoir

Le prince avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose allait dégénérer très vite, mais c'était le sentiment d'être impuissant face à tout ça qui était le plus frustrant. Etais-ce donc le dessein du Créateur ? Fallait-il laisser faire les choses, comme le disait Elthina ?

De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour arrêter la machine qui s'était mise en marche, inutile de se torturer l'esprit sur la question.

Il ne changerait pas l'avis de l'apostat, il ne changerait pas l'avis de Mérédith, il ne changerait pas l'avis d'Orsino, il ne changerait pas l'avis d'Elthina, ni même celui de Hawke. Tous avaient choisi leur voie, et peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'en faire de même.

Sebastian allait vite devoir prendre parti, ou courir le risque d'être happé par la révolte


	16. Chapter 16

Deux jours passèrent, et il n'était toujours rien arrivé. Enfin, Anders n'avait rien fait plutôt, car pour ce qui était de la ville, Kirkwall ne savait pas rester tranquille.

Hawke avait reçu un message d'Orsino, et s'était retrouvé à démanteler un réseau de mages et templiers cherchant à faire sortir d'autres mages du cercle. En soit, le Héraut aurait pu les soutenir, mais user de la magie du sang et enlever sa sœur pour le faire chanter n'était pas à son gout.

Au moins Bethany n'avait rien, et il avait pu passer du temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne doive retourner auprès des gardes des ombres.

Quand le guerrier eut enfin du temps libre, il en profita pour rendre visite à Fenris. Il aurait préféré que l'elfe emménage chez lui, mais il semblait s'être attaché au vieux manoir qu'il occupait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa sœur, tué Danarius et appris la vérité sur ses marques, l'ancien esclave était devenu plus distant que jamais, même avec Hawke.

Cela lui avait fait de la peine, au début, mais il comprit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser du temps, c'est pourquoi le Héraut l'avait laissé tranquille, partant même en mission sans lui. Cependant, Hawke n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et il en avait assez d'attendre.

Entrant dans le manoir, il le traversa avant d'arriver devant la porte de la pièce où l'elfe avait élu domicile. A peine eut-il frappé que l'autorisation d'entrer lui fût accordée.

Fenris était assis devant la cheminée, un livre à la main. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, et pouvait lire et écrire presque sans problèmes désormais.

« Je ne dérange pas, j'espère » demanda le brun, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres

« Non, je m'attendais à votre visite, pour tout vous dire, vous êtes incapable de laisser quoique ce soit tranquille plus de deux jours »

L'elfe s'était levé du banc et avait servi deux verres de vin Tévintide. Quand il s'approcha de son hôte pour lui en donner un, celui-ci ferma sa main sur la sienne et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Vous avez un don pour changer de sujet » dit le tatoué

« Et sans dire un mot en plus ! »

« Ne vous attendez pas à plus d'éloges de ma part » répondit Fenris avec un léger sourire « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Quand sommes-nous arrivés au point où je ne peux plus vous rendre visite sans que vous pensiez que je veux quelque chose ? Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez »

L'elfe soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc, suivi de son amant qui se mit à côté de lui

« On apprend à vivre avec notre passé. Je savais que le mien me poursuivait, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé au moment où il me rattraperait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas suffisamment vous remercier d'avoir été à mes côtés toutes ces années. Même quand je vous ai repoussé, même quand je suis parti après avoir passé la nuit avec vous…mais vous m'avez pardonné, alors que j'ai mis trois ans à revenir auprès de vous, et vous m'avez soutenu à tout moment. Jamais je ne serais capable de rembourser ma dette envers vous »

Hawke bu une gorgée du vin écarlate puis posa son verre avec un air amusé

« Non, en effet, vous ne serez jamais capable de me rembourser » Dit-il en se rapprochant encore puis il glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de l'elfe et entama de lentes caresses « Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer »

« Mais vous n'allez pas me donner ça » dit Varric à Anders qui tenait un coussin dans ses mains. L'objet était vieux mais joliment brodé d'un motif floral. Pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on s'attendrait à trouver chez le mage

« Vous avez été un ami fidèle, et je veux vous faire un cadeau. Ma mère l'avait confectionné pour moi, mais je veux qu'il vous revienne »

Au même moment, Hawke entra dans la clinique, l'air guilleret et sifflotant

« Gardez votre oreiller, Blondie, et rêvez que vous tuez des templiers quand vous poserez la tête dessus » répondit simplement le nain avant de sortir, laissant l'apostat avec le Héraut

Anders observa un instant son ami, il avait l'air particulièrement heureux, avec un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Inutile de vous demander d'où vous venez » lui dit le guérisseur, se doutant bien qu'il avait dût passer un moment chez Fenris « Et je dois vous dire que votre visite tombe bien »

« Si c'est encore une histoire d'ingrédients, je m'en vais » répliqua le guerrier d'un ton faussement méfiant, mais son expression changea quand il vit l'air grave du mage

« Non, je…voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir été là toutes ces années, de m'avoir soutenu et de m'avoir fait confiance, alors que je ne l'ai pas toujours mérité »

« C'est…gentil, mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait ses mots avec attention

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous nous approchons de la fin. Je me suis battu pour quelque chose qui a plus d'importance que moi, que vous, que n'importe qui. C'est une œuvre qui requiert des sacrifices »

« Anders, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Les templiers vont recevoir ce qu'ils méritent » tout d'un coup, la voix de l'apostat devint plus grave, et les marques bleu lyrium apparurent. C'était Justice qui parlait désormais « Ils seront noyés dans un torrent de flammes et ressentiront la douleur qu'il ont causée, leurs corps et âmes seront brisés, c'est une guerre qui s'annonce, et nous la gagnerons, ils vont enfin avoir une vraie raison de craindre les mages ! »

Hawke ne dit rien, il savait que provoquer l'esprit n'était pas une bonne idée, et aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, Justice se retira, laissant place à un mage désorienté.

« Que…que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il

« Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? »

« Non…cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, quand Justice apparaît, c'est un trou noir pour moi. J'ignore ce qu'il dit ou fait pendant mon absence, et cela me fais peur. Je ne le contrôle plus alors qu'il devient de plus en plus puissant »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de potion permettant de vous séparer de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, mais vous le saviez déjà, pas vrai ? et vous n'avez rien dit, vous m'avez quand même aidé, prouvant bien que je ne mérite pas la confiance que vous m'accordez »

« Anders, je suis votre ami, alors dites-moi, que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Vous en avez déjà suffisamment fait, je ne peux pas vous impliquer d'avantage. Si quelqu'un doit tout perdre »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'apostat sortit de la clinique, mettant un terme à la conversation. Le Héraut comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses de la part d'Anders et sortit à son tour. L'apostat avait déjà disparut dans les ruelles de Sombrerue de toute façon, le guerrier repartit donc en direction de la Hauteville.

Il sentait mal la suite, c'était inéluctable, et il avait quelque peu encouragé la rébellion à venir. Cela allait être sanglant, c'était sûr. S'il ne savait toujours pas ce que le guérisseur préparait, il savait qu'Anders comptait mourir pour son œuvre.

La machine était lancée, et le dénouement serait pour bientôt. Peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne l'eut crû, même, car quand il rentra chez lui, une lettre trônait sur son bureau, le somment d'aller à la Basseville


	17. Chapter 17

Quand Hawke arriva à la Basseville, Orsino et Mérédith étaient en plein milieu d'une énième dispute, mais celle-ci était différente, la rage dominatrice du chevalier-capitaine était palpable, tout autant que le désespoir du premier enchanteur à la raisonner.

Tous les compagnons du Héraut étaient également présents, Varric, Merrill, Fenris, Aveline et Sebastian, seul Anders manquait à l'appel.

« Vous allez trop loin Mérédith ! » Hurlait Orsino « Vos persécutions sont abusives ! »

« Je refuse de laisser des mages du sang se terrer tranquillement dans le cercle »

« Il n'y a pas de mages du sang ! Si votre paranoïa est si grande, alors fouillez le cercle, explorez chaque recoin, nous vous laisseront faire sans problème »

« Cessez de penser les choses si simples, Orsino ! »

« Il n'y a pas de solution facile » déclara une voix derrière le Héraut

Anders apparut à ses côtés, son bâton de mage à la main, l'air grave

« Mérédith ne cessera jamais de persécuter les mages, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure possible, vous devriez le savoir Orsino ! Cessez de vous cacher et de vous plier à ses exigences ! » Cria-t-il, accusant à la fois le templier et le mage

« Faites attention, mage, le Héraut est votre seule protection, et elle ne tient qu'à un fil » dit le chevalier-capitaine d'un ton menaçant, et même le premier enchanteur ne semblait pas bien prendre les propos de l'apostat

« Anders-» commença Hawke, mais il fut coupé par le guérisseur

« Il est temps de donner aux mages la force et la volonté de se battre, ce n'est que justice, et vengeance »

Sebastian observait le blond tout du long et il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, car il sentait venir le dénouement de l'œuvre de toute une vie, il savait que la fin approchait, Anders allait mettre son mystérieux plan à exécution

En effet, le mage brandit son bâton et frappa le sol d'un coup sec et solennel, les yeux sombres, décidés, il était prêt au combat

Soudainement, une lueur apparut à l'horizon. La Chantrie se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge qui émanait de toutes les fenêtres, s'intensifiant au point d'envelopper le bâtiment tout entier. Une deuxième vague de lumière, plus écarlate encore illumina un à un les étages de la Chantrie avant de les faire exploser. La lueur devint un rayon englobant toute la structure et s'élevant jusqu'au ciel, qui détruisit progressivement le bâtiment, emportant chaque pierre dans un tourbillon qui disparut entre les nuages. Quand le Chantrie fut totalement happée, une détonation retentit, faisant trembler la ville entière. Là où trônait le symbole de la foi à Kirkwall ne restait plus rien.

« Elthina ! Non ! » Hurla le prince, qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée vous mettre en sécurité ? » L'archer 'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était morte, et par la main d4anders, qui plus est.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser ?! La grande prêtresse ! » Cria Mérédith, mais le mage semblait n'avoir cure de ce qu'elle disait

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure possible, voilà la chance qu'attendaient les mages pour se rebeller »

« Très bien ! Puisque la Grande prêtresse est morte aux mains d'un mage, j'invoque le droit d'oblitération, nous allons raser le cercle et le purifier de tous ses démons ! »

« Mérédith, vous-» tenta Orsino

« Taisez-vous ! Alors, Héraut, où vous tenez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hawke qui était resté silencieux

« Mes opinions n'ont pas changé, je me battrai pour les mages » Répondit-il simplement, recevant un faible remerciement de la part du premier enchanteur

« Quoi ?! » Hurla Sebastian « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça après ce qu'à fait Anders ? » Le guerrier lui fit signe de se taire, et bien que l'archer lui obéisse, sa colère et indignation étaient visibles

« Très bien, Héraut, rassemblez vos forces, je vous retrouverait à la Potence » Et sur ces mots, Mérédith partit, mais s'arrêta le temps de lui lancer « Et je vous laisse vous occuper de ces apostat » puis elle disparut

Le Féreldien se tourna vers le mage, qui s'était assis sur une caisse, la tête baissée. Quand il s'approcha de lui, le blond leva les yeux

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire que je ne me sois déjà dit avant »

« Anders, vous-» mais Hawke fut coupé par Sebastian qui le poussa sur le côté. Le prince saisit le col de l'apostat, le forçant à se lever, et le tira vers lui

« Comment avez-vous pu ?! » l'interrogea le chantriste « Elthina ne vous avait jamais rien fait -»

« Précisément. Elle était prête à laisser les mage être persécutés à jamais »

« Cela ne vous excuse pas ! » La rage était palpable dans ses mots, le brun sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux tant il était furieux « Vous m'avez déjà tant pris, et maintenant, vous m'ôtez celle qui était une mère pour moi ! »

La confusion était lisible sur le visage des autres, qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlait l'archer

« Je sais » lui répondit tristement le mage « Je n'avais pas le choix, pas pour accomplir ce que je me devais de faire » Sebastian brandit alors une dague, qu'il plaça sous le cou du blond.

« Vous aviez le choix » Hurla-t-il plus fort que jamais « Vous haïssez la Chantrie autant que vous haïssez les templiers et c'est Elthina qui en a fait les frais » Le prince se sentait prêt à tuer et Hawke l'avait senti. Lentement, il s'approcha des deux hommes, voulant éviter de causer de gestes brusques.

« Sebastian » interpella-t-il calmement « Laissez-moi m'occuper de ceci. Je sais que cela vous affecte directement mais si vous me respectez autant que vous le prétendez, écartez-vous »

Le chantriste n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des iris sombres d'Anders. Il voulait tant lui trancher la gorge, mais quelque chose retenait son geste, et ce n'était pas le Héraut

« Hawke, il n'est pas ici question de respect, c'et bien plus personnel que vous pouvez l'imaginer » lui dit-il en contrôlant sa voix autant que possible

Le guerrier recula alors de quelques pas, à la grande surprise de Fenris

« Vous n'intervenez pas plus que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Ce n'est pas à moi de rendre justice ici » déclara Hawke

« Vous savez ce que vous devez faire » lança soudainement l'apostat « Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

Les mains du prince tremblaient, et les larmes étaient toujours dans ses yeux, mais pour une raison différente

« Ma famille m'a été arrachée, je n'ai plus de maison, et j'ai perdu celle qui m'a réellement élevé, et ce fait est de votre faute ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas vous tuer ? »

Ces mots surprirent Anders qui sentait encore la lame contre sa peau. L'expression du chantriste avait changée, c'était la même que celle qu'il arborait le soir où il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments et le guérisseur ne put que se remémorer cette nuit. Il avait déjà ressenti du regret à faire exploser la Chantrie, mais là, c'était un regret plus fort encore qui le rongeait. Il fallait en finir.

« Sebastian » dit-il doucement, comme pour apaiser l'archer, tandis qu'il porta sa main à celle du prince qui tenait le couteau, pressant l'arme plus fort contre son cou « Quel autre choix avez-vous ? Je savais déjà que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui, et si quelqu'un doit m'exécuter, j'aime autant que ce soit vous »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du brun, rendant les autres encore plus confus. Pourquoi hésitait-il tant à tuer le mage alors qu'il ne devrait avoir aucun problème à le faire, et pourquoi Anders voulait-il mourir par la main du chantriste ?

« Vous m'avez tant pris » répéta-t-il « Et vous devriez mourir pour ce que vous avez fait, mais…je ne peux pas… » Il tremblait encore plus, et d'autres larmes avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à son menton. Même Anders pleurait silencieusement « Je ne peux pas vous tuer…pas quand vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste ! »

D'un geste brusque, l'archer jeta la dague, passa sa main derrière le cou du mage, le rapprochant plus encore de lui et l'embrassa

L'apostat était encore plus surpris que le reste du groupe, dont les yeux écarquillés traduisait à peine la confusion

Le guérisseur ne répondit pas tout de suite, peinant à enregistrer ce qui se passait. Quand il reprit enfin ses sens, il rendit au prince son baiser, redoublant de passion. Jamais les lèvres de Sebastian avaient été plus délicieuses, Anders en avait oublié le gout, et son cœur était prêt à lâcher. A ce moment, plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, au diable l'expression choquée de leurs compagnons, au diable les mages, au diable les templiers, cela n'importait plus à cet instant.

L'archer se fichait bien du fait qu'il venait de prendre part à la rébellion et se retrouvait du côté des mages, il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière once de bonheur qu'il lui restait.

Quand l'apostat s'écarta, il contempla le brun et sentit un léger sourire orner son visage. Tout semblait surréaliste, comment le prince pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? Se rendant vite compte qu'il était inutile, il était temps de chérir ce qu'il avait, car lui aussi n'avait plus rien, et Sebastian était son once de bonheur à lui.

Il serra fortement l'archer contre lui et les bras du chantriste se cerclèrent autour de sa taille. Jamais il ne se senti plus réconforté qu'à cet instant, c'était une sérénité indescriptible, et il eut même un regain d'espoir pour sa cause, sachant le prince à ses côtés

« Vous êtes complètement fou » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

« Peut-être » répondit Sebastian avec un léger sourire « Mais quand j'ai dit que je vous aimais, je ne mentais pas, et nous savons tous qu'à être amoureux, on en oublie la raison. Je ne compte plus lâcher prise. » Il s'écarta « Nous avons un combat qui nous attends » déclara-t-il finalement avant de se tourner vers le reste des compagnons qui avaient toujours l'air abasourdis.

Aucun n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit, mais les mots du chantriste les ramenèrent à la réalité, ils devaient rejoindre le cercle et se préparer à l'affrontement

« Bien dit, et nous allons sûrement rencontrer des problèmes en chemin, le temps nous manque, alors en route ! » commanda le Héraut, reprenant soudainement son rôle de leader.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais se tourna d'un coup vers les deux hommes « Et je ne vous ai pas oubliés, tous les deux, vous me devez quand même quelques explications, mais tout de suite n'étant pas le moment propice, ce sera pour plus tard, ne pensez pas y échapper par contre » il y avait un certain humour dans sa façon de dire ça, les rassurant.

Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'ils prirent en compte le choc que cela avait du être pour leurs amis, et qui sait quelles allaient être leurs réactions

Se reconcentrant sur la situation actuelle, ils suivirent Hawke, et le groupe entama son chemin jusqu'à la potence, mais il leur fallait d'abord traverser la Basseville pour atteindre les docks, et leurs adversaires avaient déjà pris position dans le quartier.

Templiers, mais également certains mages se dressaient sur leur chemin. Il fallait faire vite, et passer en force était leur meilleure option. Peu importe qui leur tombait dessus, ils devaient tuer.

Les mages qui venaient à leur rencontre avaient succombé à la tentation de la magie du sang, pour la plupart, Anders ne parvenait pas cependant à comprendre pourquoi ils s'attaquaient à eux, alors qu'ils devraient être en train de s'en prendre aux templiers, eux aussi. A certains moments, l'apostat croisait le regard du prince, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement, sans pour autant briser sa concentration.

Plus le groupe avançait, plus leurs ennemis étaient nombreux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur affaire, ils perdaient trop de temps en combats futiles, et ils devaient en même temps économiser leurs forces, ce n'était que le commencement.

Ils attinrent enfin les docks, et après avoir éliminé les dernières abominations qui leur barraient la route et cordialement remercié les mages du sang responsables, ils embarquèrent sur un bateau pour enfin pouvoir rejoindre la potence, et le cercle.

Mérédith et un groupe de templiers les attendait dans la cour. Ils n'attaquèrent pas, et le chevalier-capitaine leur offrit une dernière chance de changer d'avis, mais c'était mal connaître Hawke. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'envoyer balader et lui tourner le dos pour rentrer dans le cercle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle où Orsino avait trouvé refuge avec quelques apprentis, celui-ci tournait en rond, l'air énervé, et il le fut plus encore quand il tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants et aperçut Anders.

« Vous le laissez vivre ?! » cria-t-il au Héraut « Alors qu'il est la cause de ce désastre ? Mérédith va tous nous massacrer, les mages du monde entier vont souffrir des conséquences de ses actes ! »

« Nous serions arrivés à ce point même sans l'intervention d'Anders, vous deviez bien le savoir, la paranoïa de Mérédith l'aurait menée à l'oblitération sans preuves de magie du sang, vu qu'elle imagine tous les mages capables d'en faire usage » répondit calmement le guerrier

« Et elle avait raison » dit l'elfe, qui sortit un couteau de sa poche et se trancha le poignet.

Le sang coula, tachant les vêtements du mage, puis le liquide sembla prendre vie, il enveloppa le premier enchanteur pour le transformer en abomination, mais celle-ci ne ressemblait à aucune autre qu'ils avaient pu croiser jusqu'à présent.

La créature monstrueuse était grande et boursoufflée, une immondice qui n'attendit pas pour attaquer, mais à chaque fois qu'ils crurent l'avoir vaincue, Orsino se divisait, et une autre bête s'échappait de son corps. A chaque fois qu'ils attaquaient le double, qui ressemblait plus à une grosse larve munie de deux pattes avant, squelettes et cadavres apparaissaient pour la défendre. Cela semblait interminable, à force de voir le monstre se reconstituer, le même manège recommençait, au point où ils crurent le premier enchanteur invincible.

Anders en voulait tant à Orsino n'avoir cédé à la tentation de la magie du sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Sebastian, qui descendait plusieurs squelettes alors que la « larve » avait encore disparu de leur champ de vision. Regarder l'archer combattre avait quelque chose de rassurant, ses gestes étaient précis, ses mains, stables, et s'il était inquiet, ou en difficulté, cela ne se voyait absolument pas.

Du coin de l'œil, l'apostat aperçut une forme se glisser sur la rambarde derrière le chantriste, qui lui n'avait pas vu la larve prête à lui sauter dessus.

La bestiole prit appui sur la rampe en métal et se prépara à bondir, mais Sebastian, trop occupé à tirer sur les morts-vivants qui s'approchaient de lui, ne remarqua toujours pas l'abomination.

Le guérisseur de réfléchit même pas, il se jeta sur le prince, le plaquant au sol alors que la créature avait sauté, et se tenait à l'emplacement qu'occupait l'archer quelques instants plus tôt.

Le brun, qui n'avait rien vu venir, hocha la tête pour remercier le mage qui s'était déjà relevé et offrait sa main à Sebastian. Il l'aida à se lever et l'apostat lui offrit un sourire.

« Je ne vais pas tout le temps vous surveiller, faites attention à vous » dit-il avec humour

Alors qu'il disait cela, en un éclair, l'archer banda son arc, et pendant un instant, l'archer crût que la flèche lui était destinée, mais quand le prince lâcha prise, le blond senti le projectile lui frôler la tête pour finir sa course entre les yeux vides du cadavre qui s'était glissé silencieusement derrière lui.

« Vous disiez ? » répondit le chantriste d'un air suffisant, un petit sourire faussement moqueur sur ses lèvres

« Oh, ça va » bouda le mage avant de reprendre le combat

Enfin, Hawke parvint à vaincre Orsino, avant qu'il ne puisse se diviser à nouveau, le guerrier se jeta sur lui, poignardant la larve et la détachant de force au reste du corps, puis il l'écrasa de sa botte, laissant une substance gélatineuse et plutôt dégoutante tapisser le sol. Aussi ardu que fut ce combat, ils savaient que ce n'était pas fini. Il restait encore Mérédith, et elle n'attendrait plus très longtemps.

Le Héraut voulut parler à chacun de ses compagnons avant l'affrontement, dans le cas où ce serait leur dernier. Sebastian fut le premier à qui il s'adressa, puis il continua, voulant remercier tous ses amis des années passées à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils pouvaient mourir ce soir-là, ils étaient après tout en infériorité numérique, mais ils ne comptaient pas se rendre pour autant.

« Sebastian… » entama la voix d'Anders derrière lui « C'est peut-être la dernière occasion que j'aurai de vous parler, alors… » il semblait hésiter tout d'un coup, c'était le seul moment calme qu'ils avaient pour discuter et l'apostat ne savait plus quoi dire « Je vous aime » dit-il simplement après un moment « Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais si je suis tout ce qu'il vous reste, il en va de même pour moi, et vous savoir à mes côtés -»

« Je sais » coupa l'archer « Ne revenons pas sur vos acte, nous arrivons au dénouement, et j'ai finit par voir la justesse de votre cause. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter Mérédith, c'est une nécessité, et si je ne pourrais pas vous pardonner, je sais que je pourrais encore moins vivre sans vous. Je vous aime aussi Anders, et je prie le Créateur pour que nous soyons victorieux »

« Peut être le Créateur vous entendra-t-il, je l'espère » Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains « Mais si je devais prier, je prierais plutôt pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Mais…vous savez que la corruption de l'engeance est toujours en moi, je ne vivrai pas aussi longtemps que vous, même si nous venions à gagner contre les templiers, alors -»

« Alors je dois profiter du temps qu'il me reste auprès de vous » finit Sebastian avant d'embrasser le guérisseur. Le baiser était tendre et réconfortant, comme un ultime mot d'amour avant de faire face à une mort certaine.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant, puis ils entendirent la voix de Hawke s'élever dans la pièce

« Si vous êtes tous prêts, il va falloir y aller. Mérédith nous attends, et il serait impoli de la faire patienter plus longtemps. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis fier de vous avoir tous connus, et ce sont des gens d'exception qui vont se battre au nom des mages, et de ce qui est juste. Merci pour tout mes amis, et maintenant, allons apprendre une bonne leçon à cette peau de vache »

Ces mots furent suivis d'une clameur qui tonna dans les couloirs du cercle, envoyant une vague de courage dans le cœur des combattants sui marchèrent derrière le Héraut en direction de la cour de la Potence, où les attendait le chevalier-capitaine

Elle pouvait tenter de les intimider autant qu'elle le voulait, ils étaient inébranlables, puis elle dégaina son épée. La lame brillait d'un rouge sang, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lame normale, et elle leur parla d'une étrange statuette en lyrium. Hawke savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de la raisonner, de lui expliquer que le dernier propriétaire de la statuette en était devenu fou, il était évident qu'elle avait déjà franchi ce cap.

Le groupe savait que le combat allait être plus rude que prévu, mais aucun n'hésita quand il fallut passer à l'attaque. Sentant qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, Mérédith donna vie aux immenses statues de la Potence pour la seconder, mais ses adversaires eurent eux aussi du renfort. Isabella, Nathaniel et Bethany, qui semblèrent être apparus de nulle part, ainsi que plusieurs mages rejoignirent leurs rangs, rééquilibrant les choses.

Le prince essayait, dès qu'il le pouvait, de regarder du côté d'Anders, et soupirait de soulagement quand il voyait que le blond était encore debout et lançait des sorts de plus en plus puissants, et de plus en plus acharnés.

Mais alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en direction du mage, une des statues l'envoya contre une des colonnes d'un revers de la main, et il sentis des os se briser tandis qu'il glissa vers le sol. Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche, mais il tenta désespérément d'ignorer la douleur et essaya de se relever en s'appuyant contre la pierre qu'il avait heurtée.

Quand il parvint enfin à se lever, grimaçant tout du long, un templier, qui voulait profiter de sa faiblesse, l'attaqua, laissant une longue et profonde entaille sur son abdomen que son armure ne pouvait protéger face à la force et la portée du coup.

Retombant à terre, Sebastian se senti devenir pâle, sa vision se troubla, il ne voyait plus que des formes vagues et des couleurs danser devant lui. Le sang coulait alors à flots, et l'armure blanche était peu à peu recouverte du liquide écarlate, la vie lui échappait, il le savait. Alors que les ténèbres envahirent sa vue, il eut juste le temps de voir Hawke asséner à Mérédith le coup de grâce avant de fermer les yeux, laissant le néant l'emporter.


End file.
